


Take A Chance On Me

by RedStars23Spirit11



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Love, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:23:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStars23Spirit11/pseuds/RedStars23Spirit11
Summary: After Lexa dies Clarke finds out she might be able to bring her back to life. Carmilla will give her an option she can't refuse but only on one condition, she must have Laura. Clarke turns Lexa into her worst enemy, a vampire. While Carmilla and Laura face numerous battles of their own. Can their relationships survive this?Laura is from the Ark and Carmilla survives the Nuclear War. After 3x07 Alternate Ending





	1. A Risk Worth Taking

**Author's Note:**

> So if you aren't caught up with The 100 just know this takes place after Lexa dies. The City of Light is not a factor here and no one has taken the pill.

That’s not what was supposed to happen. It was purely unbelievable that whatever greater being there was choose to do what it did. There were no explanations for what Clarke had just witnessed.

Up in the Ark she had read these wonderful fairy tales about how one finds their soulmate and live happily ever after. The man would whisk his lover away to finally proclaim their love for each other in the most profound way. After her father died she was convinced those stories were just figments of one’s imagination.

That was until she met Lexa. For a moment all those stories seemed to be true. Being in bed with Lexa just moments ago finally filled a hole in her since her father’s passing. She was always too busy to find how to close up that gash. Only Lexa had done it without her noticing. Time and time again she had slipped herself into her heart and patched up.

After Clarke had shut the door of her room she realized how strong their connection was physically. Her fingers tracing her skin set it on fire and her desperate breathe ringing through her ear sending her mind to another planet. And the worse you ask? Its when her lips brush against hers emitting a curse of a beautiful disaster through her body, leaving her not wanting but needing more. 

But just like the snap of a finger it was all gone. Titus had taken away the one person who finally understood her pain, a pain she didn’t have to explain. Suddenly her world was crashing around her as everyone froze in place realizing what had happen. Lexa was dead. 

The tears kept coming and coming. Even if she wanted to stop, how could she? Had she said enough, did she say the right things? Why didn’t she tell her she loved her? Out of all the things she could have said she couldn’t even tell her the one true thing she sure of.

Now Lexa was gone. 

“Clarke.” Titus’ voice rang behind her. It was taking much self control not to rip his throat out. His hands locked on her shoulder wanting to complete the rest of the ritual. 

“Clarke.” He sounded again this time evoking a reaction. She gawked blankly though. The man who killed her love had her blood dripping down his head. No ritual could justify that.

“Clarke, you must listen. There is a tale of a woman, a healer, who can bring the dead back to life. It is said she lives only a day ride from here.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Clarke cried softly. It was absurd to even think that were possible and that kind of hope was disgustingly dangerous. 

“In all my years of Fleimkepa, I’ve never seen one like Heda. I feared her actions were driven with heart and not head but it’s what made her reign stronger.”

This was unbelievable and cruel. Bringing someone back to life? Now that was some fairytale line scripted out of one of those books she had read. Titus must not take death well or he was truly desperate. To kill someone and then offer a way back to life reeks of distress.

“How do I know you aren’t trying to rid me?” Clarke wiped away her tears as she searched for little strength she had. 

Titus pulled a book from his cloak and handed it to her. It was an old small book carved out with symbols on it’s cover. The beige book could be her only ticket back to happiness. 

“This will lead you there. The story says she has ten days. Once that time has passed, her body can no longer be salvaged. I will keep her body hidden, for now.”

“This isn’t a hoax?”

“You can see for yourself.”

Clarke looked at the man who stood with pleading eyes. She was unsure whether this was to rid of her or he was afraid of who will replace her. Odds are Ontari would be the first to take action to revenge the Ice Queen. That did not look favorable for either of their people. 

“What if I don’t go?”

“Then everyone will think you killed her.”

With a nod of her head, Titus went into action mode quickly cleaning up himself then Lexa. “I can prepare your departur-”

“No, I need to return to the Ark first.”

“Your time is limited.”

“If we do this, we do this my way.” Titus only nodded resuming what he had started.

\-----

Clarke had arrived at the Ark with an escort from the Grounders. From the hill she could see everyone working hard and preparing. Pike wanted to go to war and risk all these innocent lives for what?

This feud between them was absurd. All everyone wanted to do was live and why couldn't they do this in harmony? Lexa was supposed to keep this peace, she was the only one that could. Titus knew this and how powerful the Sky people are with their weapons. Clarke now had to find a way to keep everyone safe.

So she had to do this. Not for her, but for their people. Gratefully Clarke knew the secret entrance and made her way towards the Ark, keeping hidden from view. The lights from the guard's gun flashed in the open field.

Carefully Clarke kept low to the ground with her own weapon in hand just in case. Finally she arrived at the edge of the Ark where she had escaped before. Sneaking in she bolted to the one safe room she knew.

To no surprise the woman was in a control room working on a gadget of some sort. She wish she could just talk to her and just be a normal teenager for once. That wasn't the case now nor will it ever be.

Raven heard footsteps at door causing her head to jerk up. She watched as Clarke frantically closed and locked the door making sure they were completely alone.

“We have a problem.”

The blonde was quick in her actions ignoring whatever Raven was demanding of her. Of course Clarke needed her help but she wasn't sure she wanted to give it. She left without explanation as always and left a lot of things here undone.

“Lexa is in trouble. I need to go-”

“Clarke I won't help you.”

“We are in trouble. Raven you have to understand.”

“I don’t.”

It was no different from now. Clarke would demand something of her without explanation then run off to try to save someone. This time Raven was not going to fall for it.

“Lexa is dead.”

Fuck.

\--------

“Alright everything is packed to go.” Raven had put the last of it in the bag as she tightened it up. Doing a mental checklist, there was not too much to pack. Afterall it was only a day away.

“Why are there two?” Clarke put hers on as she lifted the other.

“You think you are going alone?”

“Raven-”

“Quiet Princess. It’s not for me it’s for Laura.”

“Whose Laura?”

“Long story, ask her another time. All you need to know is that she is a hundred percent Griffin supporter, only person I trust with you that we don't need here.”

Clarke momentarily froze baffled by the statement. How could Raven trust someone she hadn't even met? Two soft knocks on the door came followed by the opening of the door. An unrecognizable girl quickly waltzed in then locked it behind her.

The brown haired girl was dressed in a dark green tank top and black leather jacket to cover herself up but not her wide smile. Her cargo pants revealed a slim figure promising she was athletic of some sort. 

“Hi, I'm Laura Hollis! It's so wonderful to finally meet you! I've kept up with everything you do. I know I’m not like a badass like you but I really appreciate this opportunity. I am here at your service.” 

Her hand was reached out but Clarke only stared her up and down. Despite not wanting any help, she could use some company on the journey. If Raven trusted her then she could too.

Laura herself checked Clarke. She was not dressed like them but like grounders. Her clothing was darker and longer, easily blending in with the forest. It was a double take look for someone who is an original hundred. It made her check herself.

“Am I underdress? Overdress? See I didn’t know what to pack last minute and-”

“Laura quiet.” Raven spoke handing both the girls walkie talkies. 

“My journey, my rules got it?” Clarke raised a brow to challenge Laura but that did not seem to stop her. Still eager, she nodded her head and grabbed her walkie talkie.

Great, Raven was sending her off with some annoying child to look after. She will probably get a headache within moments of their journey. This was for Lexa. She had to continue to remind herself of that. 

“Laura.” The petite girl turned to the blonde who held out a gun for her.

“I-I-I don’t know if that’s a good idea. I’ve never used one. I mean yeah I probably should know since we live in a post apocalyptic world but my dad always kept me away from them and now I don't know how to use one. Don’t they have like an afterwards bang. Do you think I’m strong enough? I can lift some heavy weights you know.” 

The excessive talking was something they were going to have to work on. “I’ll teach you the basics but I need to know something.”

“Anything. Shoot!”

“We may not come back and I need you to be fully on board because one second thought could be the difference between survival and death.” Clarke held out the gun waiting for her to make a decision. 

Laura looked at Clarke for a moment and took in the sad expression on her face. The swollen blue eyes had seen far too much that what she could handle. From the stories she heard, it surprised her that the girl could still feel so much emotion because those eyes looked as if they had already experienced death.

It hurt to look. Clarke Griffin needed her help, so she was going to be there. Even if her father might kill her if she gets back, she knew she had to be doing this for a good cause. So she took the gun despite not knowing what she was in for. 

The three had made it to the back unnoticed and planned to go under the fence where the horses awaited them. Titus insisted she take a grounder with her but she refused it. After much argument the grounder soldier would only help them begin their journey, from there they would retreat.

Laura had begun putting things through the fence as the two friends said goodbye.

“Alright when you need to get in contact with me just beep twice, three times if it’s urgent. And don’t respond if you don’t hear my voice.” 

“Octavia knows the deal being presented, make sure she warns them when she arrives. Titus will keep things under control in Polis until I get back.”

Nodding their heads they both took each other’s advice knowing at this point, anything could happen. Raven watched as the girls began to make their exit only to see Clarke stop midway.

“I should accept the fact she’s dead, shouldn’t I.” Clarke whispered, knowing it was the truth.

Raven sighed with a heavy breath moving closer towards Clarke. “If I had chance to save Finn like you do now, I wouldn’t mind facing the consequences later.”

That was the reassurance she didn’t know she needed. No one knew about Lexa and her like that. Except Raven knew there was something more the moment she told her she was going on this trip. 

Clarke hugged her friend goodbye before she led herself and Laura on a journey that could change everything. Only they weren’t home-free yet.

“TRAITOR!”


	2. The Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Laura begin their adventure to Silas, only to encounter a few hiccups on the way.

“TRAITOR!” A voice echoed from a guard post. In seconds a light was shining down on them and the two were suddenly racing for their lives. The flight flashed around trying to stay with the two.

“Run Laura! Run!” Clarke screamed at the girl who had momentarily froze in place. This was what Clarke had meant when she asked if she was in this. If she ran now, there was definitely no going back. 

The sound of a gunshot triggered her body but not voluntarily. Clarke knocked her to the ground and laid on top of her to protect her from the gunshots. “You can’t turn back now Laura. Run.” 

Once Clarke had pushed off of her she ran. All they had to do was make it into the trees and they were safe. This is for the greater good even if her own people were shooting at her.

Clarke’s words rang in her ears and now suddenly she was running for her life. Laura focused straight ahead making a beeline to the trees but she watched as Clarke swerved back and forth. It took a second before realize she was making it harder for them to shoot. So she began to do the same. 

Another shot was fired just hitting next to her and creating a loud boom. Her ears began to rang and eyes darting everywhere as she watched the bullets fly in front and beside her. There was no way she could actually make it out in one piece.

With every breathe, it was becoming harder to keep her legs going. A seemingly short distance turned into a marathon. Laura was tempted to throw her bag down and leave it but that’s when she noticed someone in the woods motioning her towards them. 

They had an arrow already in the bow to launch. Laura’s first reaction was to duck and turn the other way. It was only after the release she realized they were trying to protect her. 

Turning her head she watched the arrow fly into the air and hit the shooter right down. Someone saw her worth saving and for that she ran harder and faster until she found herself deep in the woods.

Her body immediately collapsed on the floor as she did her best to regain some oxygen into her body.

All the air had been sucked out of her lungs but she carefully took deep breaths. The guns had stopped shooting promising they were in the clear now.

Standing up Laura almost lost her breathe but this time at the sight around her. It was all jaw dropping. The sounds of the birds singing through the trees. The smell of mother nature on a breeze that surrounds her.

In all her years in space she never imagined earth to be this warm. Throwing herself back on the ground she let the lush grass consume her. Why would anyone want to destroy such beauty?

“Have you never seen this?” Clarke looked bewildered as she watched the girl interact with the earth.

“No. My dad kept me on the ark even when we landed here. The closest I've gotten to see the earth is when we built Camp Arkadia.” 

“It gets better. Come on now.” Clarke smiled softly remembering the first time she had seen it all. To be able to walk on solid ground and view the incredible wonders of nature was breathe taking. Her heart ached for those who never got the chance to witness such beauty.

Clarke walked them over to a grounder who had two horses beside him. Laura instinctually she ran over and began to pet the wondrous creatures.

“Mochof.” Clarke thanked the Grounder and began to talk about where they go next. The two flipped through a small book switching between the two languages.

He had suggested they take a different route to avoid any other villages but Clarke was sure she could make it through without question.

Their heads suddenly jerked up at the sound of a gunshot. The horses got unsteady but fortunately Laura held a good grip. Time was not to be wasted and those gunshots were a reminder.

“Go you must hurry.” The man ordered. Clarke jumped on her own horse while Laura was being helped on her own.

“I can't ride this Clarke!”

“Just hold on. We don't have time for a lesson.”

Clarke's horse bolted while her own followed. The sudden movement caused her to almost fall over but she held on as the horses took off.

Laura wanted to capture every moment she could of her surroundings but everything was at warp speed. She felt like she was flying as the wind pressed against her cheeks. To her advantage her horse followed the other which didn't require her to do much work.

Their journey began quiet despite the absurdity of their exit. Being the talkative person Laura was, it kind of bored her that Clarke didn't like conversation.

After out racing the gunshots, they only started to slow down when Clarke had felt they were far enough and when the horses were steaming out. They were now trotting as Clarke looked through the small book.

“What's that?”

“A map.”

“Is this the part when you tell me where we are going?”

“Not yet.”

“Is there a reason?”

“It's still early enough for you to back out. I need to gain your trust and vice versa.”

“You saved my life back there. I trust you.” Laura referred to the moment when Clarke threw her to the ground.

“I put you in danger.” Laura attempted to argue but she knew Clarke was right. She wouldn't have been there in the first place if she hadn't agree to go.

“Alrighty then, let's get to know each other to gain some trust! You go first!” Clarke didn't respond though finding it childish and unnecessary.

“Okaaaay. I'll go. I'm Laura Hollis, I'm nineteen and my focus is a tracker but I can do other things! I used to read a lot up in the Ark. I was a researcher but that got me in trouble and eventually my mom floated. So I went back to books and stayed out of trouble like my dad asked. Then-”

“Your mom was floated?” Clarke interrupted feeling guilty she had made assumption about the overly ecstatic girl.

“Yes.” The girl became somber about the revelation. Talking about death was never easy.

“I'm sorry.”

“Don’t be. Afterall it was my fault.”

“How?”

“I said stuff that got me in trouble. She took my place convincing the council this was a better way to teach me a lesson.”

“You were going to be floated?”

“Yes. I was eighteen.” It was silent for a moment. Laura didn't mind sharing her past if it meant the two could talk. She had always admired the blonde from stories she had heard.

“I was a med student on the Ark until I was sent to prison accused of being an accessory to my father's crime. Then I was sent down here with the hundred.”

“What was it like when you got here?”

Clarke smiled remembering the first time she had stepped onto earth. “Simpler.”

She thought about it though, knowing the brown haired girl deserved a better answer. “Our only trouble was finding food and getting in contact with the Ark. I remember stepping onto the grass and thinking why would anyone want to destroy this place.”

Clarke's mood became dreary wishing she could go back and change what she had done. Maybe she wouldn't been in love with Lexa and she’d still be alive. Yet somehow not being able to love Lexa seemed to be the scarier thought.

Laura dropped the conversation though noting the mood change. She was sad but she put the world before her own emotions and that's why she remained a wall to most. After awhile they came to a lake to rest for a little. Clarke refilled her canteen as Laura continued to admire the new found view.

Regardless of the need to hurry, Laura insisted they wait a while longer so that she may enjoy the view. Clarke would have easily dismissed the fact if Laura had not used the gaining trust card on her. So they stayed longer much to Clarke's disappointment.

Laura fed the horses to make sure they had the energy to sustain themselves. Her father never let her pet the ones they had in camp. 

Their mane was so soft and warm, she could have easily fallen asleep on it. Laura wondered if Clarke ever got used to the beautiful surrounding them. Her eyes could not get enough of it. They had seen other animals on their journey but many suffered consequences from the war.

She turned to find Clarke rested against the tree writing in a book. Despite opening up earlier she was still secretive, irking her greatly. Temptation was too large to not know what was in it. So she made her first mistake.

“Clarke would you grab more food for the horses?” Sighing she knew the girl would get distracted in the woods so she set off herself.

Clarke took the moment of privacy to contact Raven. Beeping twice she waited for a response. It took a few seconds before Raven responded.

“Everything okay Clarke?”

“So far yes. How is it going there?”

“Octavia has arrived. Upset you haven't shown. Your mother and Marcus are planning to overthrow Pike. He doesn't agree with the offer.”

“What are his plans?”

“The army is surrounding us and his plan is to bomb them out of his way.”

“Has he asked you?”

“Not yet. But he plans to. There is going to be a deadly war Clarke.”

“Not if I make it back in time.”

“Hurry.” With that she turned off her talkie and finished gathering the food. They were in trouble if Pike succeeded; she only hoped Raven could push him away for long enough. 

Meanwhile, Laura quickly moved towards the book left behind. There's a lot of things your mind can imagine but sometimes it's nowhere near close.

Clarke had been drawing and not just pictures but one of a girl. Flipping through she saw different versions of the girl from innocently sleeping to brave and heroic.

This one was sad though. Tracing over the lines she watched the same sadness in the blue eyes transfer to the woman. It were as if the two had a desire that could never be fulfilled. A destiny that was out of their control.

“What are you doing?” Clarke watched Laura freeze with the book in her hand and jaw wide open.

“Clarke I-” It was one of those rare times no words came to mind for her. Clarke's eyes fired up as she strode and snatched away the book.

“You are a good drawer!” She attempted at lightening the mood but that was a bad idea. Clarke packed away the food and prepared her own horse to leave. 

Laura waited to be reprimand but Clarke remained silent. Saddling onto her horse she began to move, leaving Laura no choice but to follow.

Laura refused to say anything. She had betrayed Clarke's trust. The only way to get that back was to find her good side and the only way to find that was to ask. Maybe taking an oath of silence wasn't so smart but she didn't know what else to do. So she hoped time would let Clarke cool off before she addressed the situation again.

Clarke was like a bomb. Cut the wrong string and you can set off an explosion. Cut the right one and you could finally understand why she is so complicated. It's no surprise that the girl from the drawings was bothering her. The woman was beautiful and whoever she was, was clearly leaving marks all over her. 

Three hours later Clarke had them stop again so that she could go over the book another time. Much of it was in Trigedasleng, however, the pictures and map were useful enough. Meanwhile, Laura fed their horses making sure they remained quiet and healthy.

The brown eyed girl had to admit she was a very talkative person but she didn’t want to ruin whatever friendship was molding between the two, or so she hoped. Clarke had been very reserved clearly focused on a mission. 

Was there a real way to break down someone’s wall? Probably not but she would feel a lot safer if she knew what was going on or if at least she knew more about Clarke. Laura had always wanted to make a difference, so being with Clarke was going to give her that opportunity. 

Clarke aggressively flipped the page and searched her surroundings. It was clear she was becoming frustrated. Titus had to make it difficult by providing her something illegible and incomprehensible. 

“Can I see? I know I’m here just for company but in class I aced all my map test and in biology I-” Laura didn’t finish her sentence though before Clarke handed the book over. She had enough just from looking at it.

Laura grasped the book quickly to discover it was different from the one Clarke had been drawing on earlier. Hastily the brown eyed girl flipped through, checking the surroundings in comparison to the book. Her fingers carefully glossed over the map feeling the ink embedded into the pages. There was so much history behind it, that wherever they were going had to be somewhere memorable. 

“Why don’t we take a break?” Laura watched a frustrated Clarke pacing back and forth as she bit her nails.

“Too confusing?”

“No. I think you are overstressed. Whatever provoked this journey is taking a toll on you. Teach me how to shoot!” 

Clarke contemplated on whether they should waste time. However, the girl had dropped everything they were doing to come with her. As well, it wouldn’t hurt to know that she could protect her if need be.

“Fine.” Clarke went over the basics. Teaching her how to hold, lock, and load. Giving her all the best tips she could, she helped the girl find a stance and not fall from the recoil. 

“Its simple. Aim for that tree, got it?”

“Yes ma’am.” Laura saluted before following all the instructions Clarke had given. Pulling the trigger she watched as the bullet hit the tree, leaving the loud fire to ring throughout the forest. 

“Oh my god! I did it! Thank you, thank you.” Laura unexpectedly hugged the girl. Admittedly Clarke broke a small smile. It was nice to have someone care for you. 

“Hand me that book now. I got some confidence.” Clarke laughed as she watched Laura read the book again this time divulging herself into its contents. Unfortunately she did not get far though as a voice ripped through the forest. 

“Wan daun!” _(Stop)_ The voice came from the trees causing both girls into action. Clarke drawed her gun while Laura raised her hands. 

Fuck. That was probably not what she was supposed to do. Now she was defenseless against whoever was attacking them.

“Klir gon of!” _(Drop the weapon)_ The rusty voice continued making it’s way closer to the girls. Well now since she was weaponless she thought she’d give it a shot.

“Osir kom op ogonzaun.” _(We come in peace)_ Laura responded back almost causing Clarke to drop her gun. It took everything with in not to whip her head to the shorter girl.

“You speak Trigedasleng?” Clarke couldn’t help to ask but Laura only ignored her and continued to make peace with the stranger in the woods. 

“Osir gaf klir gouthru in." _(We seek safe passage)_

Out from the trees came a man dressed as the woods. It would have been impossible to see him with that disguise. His bow and arrow was raised as he made his way towards Clarke. To prove Laura’s statement to be true she lowered her gun. However, it surprised Laura as all she had to do was pull the trigger. 

“Wanheda.”

“That is me. Who are you?” 

“What do you seek in these woods?” The man spoke with confidence refusing to lower his weapon. Only now his weapon was pointing inches from Clarke’s head. 

“We are looking for Silas.”

“You should turn back around now while you can.” 

Laura was crapping in her pants watching the ordeal go down for two reasons. One, she admired Clarke who stood fearlessly in front of a weapon that could any moment go off. The second reason was because of the warning they were just given. Of course Clarke was taking them somewhere highly dangerous and forbidden.

“I cannot.” The two continued to glare down giving Laura a brief second to absorb what is going on. If he knew she were Wanheda he would not come alone. 

Scanning the woods she looked for another hiding in the trees and that was what she found. A person had their arrow in the bow waiting to draw back. The man in front of Clarke began to lowers his arrow signaling the other shooter to draw back his.

Laura realized the translation going on and without thinking went into action. The second she pushed Clarke to the ground the arrow flew into her causing her body to fall to the ground.

Clarke’s eyes darted from the man to Laura who laid on her side shaking. Without thinking her body went into gear as she picked up the gun she had dropped earlier only the man kicked it out of her hand. Clarke remained on her knees feeling the fear catching up to her. She couldn’t lose more people, she had enough.

“What do you want!” Clarke yelled as she heard the cries of Laura in the foreground.

“You trespass.”

“Let me help her please.” 

“You must answer to Gervasius.” 

“Fine. Take us but let me help her first.” She pleaded before earning a grunt of approval.

Immediately Clarke turned over to find Laura grasping onto her shoulder. The girl was crying unsure what to do initially. So she resorted to the one thing she knew, babbling. “Holy shishkebab! I didn’t how much this could hurt. I’m gonna die. Oh my god I didn’t say goodbye to my dad. I am too young for this. I have so much to live for.”

“Laura, keep talking.”

“What why? I don’t know what to say now.” Clarke went to grab the necessary stuff from their bags needing Laura to speak so that she could remain distracted. 

“Um tell me why you came on this trip.”

“Didn’t Raven tell you? I was a big fan of yours up on the Ark. It’s the reason why I was almost floated. I continued your father’s research on the limited oxygen supply. He was right, so of course I had to-SON OF A BISCUIT.” 

Clarke pulled the arrow right out of her shoulder evoking a loud scream. To their fortunes it was not deep enough nor did it hit anything important. All she had to do now was wrap up the wound.

Using the water in her canteen she cleaned off the wound for any infections then took the bandages Raven packed to stop the bleeding. Upon doing so she tried to wrap her head around what Laura had said. Was that what Raven meant when she said she is a hundred percent a Griffin supporter? 

There was no time to waste thinking about it though. She leaned over and whispered into Laura's ear, “The less you know now the better. We are going to be taken as prisoners. Remain quiet and follow my lead. Your shoulder is fine no terrible damage was done. Blink twice if you understand.”

Laura cautiously looked up and gave her the two winks of confirmation.

“Thank you.” Was the last thing Clarke said before the grounder pulled her off and into the direction of their village.

A few people had surrounded them now. One took their horses while another directed Laura. Clarke knew they were grounders but not from the Woods Clan.

The two women chained up were led out of the woods and revealed a whole village ahead at the bottom of the hill. Night was falling as twilight approached. Clarke knew time was ticking and Lexa did not have that kind of time. 

After a long agonizing walk, they arrived at the entrance where Clarke noted the symbol engraved in the sign. They were the Yujleda, also known as the Broadleaf Clan.

“I need to speak to Legolas.” Their captures froze as one of them turn to face Clarke.

“What is your business with Legolas?” 

Laura noted the confusion on their face. Clarke knew someone of high importance here which meant she knew where they were. From the map Laura read they still had some way to go before their destination. This was an unplanned detour.

“I need to speak to him.”

The man only grunted allowing their capturers to throw them into a tent still locked up. From there they tied the woman to a post. While Clarke put up no fight, Laura on the other hand struggle to sit still. The smaller woman fought with the guards, even spitting on a few.

They ignored her though and left the two girls tied up in the tent. “What the fudge crackers is going on Clarke!”

“Keep your voice down.”

“Clarke, I can’t die.”

“You won’t die. There is a misunderstanding here.”

“You need to tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m keeping you safe, Laura.” It was only quiet for moments though when Clarke demanded answers. “How do you know Trigedasleng?”

“Some of the prisoners but mainly Nyko. I sometimes helped in the medical center and part of it was aiding him.”

“What else did he teach you?”

To Clarke’s dismay their conversation was cut short when the tent opened. Many of the grounders dressed similarly but this one dressed more sturdy as if he were going to battle. From head to toe he was covered in armour. He walked straight to Clarke with no hesitation and punched at her ribs.

The screaming came from Laura who was utterly confused as to why he was hurting her. Clarke did not complain though, taking two more hits to the stomach.

“What do you seek here?”

“Legolas.” It clearly was not the answer he wanted as she faced another punch. 

He left the tent and returned later to follow the same sequence. The man asked what they were doing here and Clarke responded with Legolas. Laura could not understand why Clarke would just not tell them what they wanted to hear but instead faced beating after beating.

It was when they inserted the lamp in the tent where things changed. Upon entering his movements were made straight to Laura. Lifting her by the shirt he looked towards Clarke but she didn't answer.

“I don't know anything.” Laura pleaded.

Clarke answered differently. “Ai chich op gon Heda.” _(I speak for the Commander)_ Clarke responded unafraid of consequences.

“How dare you speak of Heda like that.” 

“We come in peace.”

“You fired shots in our woods.”

“I must speak with Legolas.”

“He does not speak to trespassers.”

“Well make him.”

“You fool.” His arm was raised and once again to hit the smaller girl until he was stopped.

“Nou, Gervasius.” Another man entered with his hand raised. Immediately Gervasius stood up straight as he watched the older man stride in.

“I am here. Speak.”

“Lift my shirt.” Clarke glared him down unafraid. 

The woman could look death in the eye and Laura would be convinced it would run away afraid of her. The blue eyes embodied the very essence of a melancholic soul. Too much weight has been on her shoulder yet somehow she has managed to continually balance it without throwing it on others.

“Wanheda.”

“Please.” Legolas was clearly wary at first. Laura didn't understand why Grounders spoke in such little words. Clarke was clearly playing into it though. All she had to do was tell the truth but something told Laura the truth was something that shouldn't be heard yet.

He strode closer to follow commands. Cautiously he raised her shirt, causing wide eyes as it was not expected. There was a marking engraved on her ribs, a symbol of protection.

“Release her.” Legolas spoke immediately.

“Haiefa.”

“Now Gervasius.” He roared sending him into action. Gervasius undid Clarke from the chains, however, still weak from the punches, she fell to the ground.

“How can we please you Wanheda?”

“Grant us safe passage to Silas.”

“May I suggest returning home?”

“No.”

“There is a reason no one has gone there. It was forbidden ages ago, I have a hard time believing she would send an ambassador to get herself killed.”

“Heda asked me for a favor, and I am obliging.”

“Heda knows better than to send someone with the Commander’s personal protection mark into Silas.”

Clarke could sense there was trouble in which Legolas would be keen in finding out. He already knew what Silas held but Clarke needed to be one step ahead, so she shut down the conversation. “I do not question Heda’s command as should you.”

Legolas knew right away what she had done but let the woman suffer at her own cost. “Very well, you will leave at dawn tomorrow, it is unsafe to travel at night. Anything you or your guest need you inform Gervasius. The Broadleaf Clan welcomes you.”

With that he nodded his head and left the three of them with no further questions or request. To Gervasius dismay, he unchained Laura then brought food and mats for the girls to sleep on for the night.

Despite much insisting from Laura to tell her what the mark was and how they got out of that mess, Clarke remained silent only busying herself with the book. After dinner, Laura decided to get some shut eye, unaware of what awaited them tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A certain broody vampire is making an appearance next chapter! Maybe if I can get a good response I'll post the next one tomorrow! Stay tuned


	3. Welcome to Silas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke and Laura meet Carmilla.

Just as dawn broke, the two women prepared their bags to leave. Their horses awaited them at the entrance along with Legolas and a few other people.

He handed them wooden stakes, much to their confusion. “Those will protect you better than that.” Pointing to the guns.

“Thank you for your generosity.” Clarke stuck out her hand but he refused.

“Heda sends you on your death sentence.”

“You’re wrong.”

“You should not go, turn around while can.”

Clarke stepped forward to bring her voice to a whisper. “I believe that's my decision to make.”

“Very well, you are welcome back here whenever you please. Safe travels.”

The two women began to leave with Legolas last word of advice still ringing in Clarke's head. “That marking will only get you in trouble uphead.”

\--------

To no surprise their journey started in silence. Only this was going to be different.Laura took an arrow for her and she deserved some answers.

“What happened back there?” There was no doubt some secret communication was going on between the two, it was not comforting. Again there was no response so she altered for another choice. Accusation.

“That woman you drew is the Commander.”

“Laura.” Clarke warned but that wasn't enough.

“You love her.”

“Loved.” Clarke whispered. Immediately Laura could hear the pain and sadness laced in the comment.

“What happened?” Clarke debated for a moment if she should tell. There was no harm now. If Laura had known before she might have told Legolas, leader of the BroadLeaf Clan, that their commander was dead. Hopefully they would not run into anyone else.

“Silas has a healer and that’s all that matters. We have to find them otherwise a war will break loose and tons of people will die.”

Laura didn't question any further. She got her answer despite how unpleasant it was. Even if she didn't want to continue though, they had arrived and Silas was not what they had expected.

“You see that massive castle and the only cloud in sight hovering over it too, right?”

“It can't be that bad.” Clarke attempted to reason only evoking a laugh from Laura.

“Everyone told us to turn around! There were even signs that warned us! One said ‘Save Yourself’ then the next read ‘Ye who enters may not leave’ and then to top it all off it said ‘Bitch You Gonna Die’ and we still continued going!”

Clarke only rolled her eyes taking in the sight ahead of her. Polis had a singular large tower that barely managed to withstand the bombs. However, this castle looked as if it were rebuilt after the war which seemed unbelievable considering many materials were completely destroyed. 

“We can’t stop now Laura.” Clarke hopped off her horse and led it between the gates that slowly creaked open. If anyone didn’t know they were here, they definitely knew now. 

The area had been surrounded by a brick wall but upon entering it was even sadder and deadly on the inside. The grass beneath them did not raise nor did the trees stand tall. It was dark and gloomy despite the sun having been up for a few hours now. 

The worse was the desolation, stirring angst within. Not a single soul looked as if they lived here nor as if anyone has been around for years. Clarke was ticked off immediately by the absence of animals. Not even a bird was in earshot distance. This was no ordinary place. 

Laura could hear her father in her head if she told him where she was. “Oh my dad would kill me right now. He would have a heart attack just watching me a hold a gun. Now I am in some godforsaken place with a woman who has been branded with the name Wanheda, aka Commander of death, who is trying to bring someone back to life.”

Laura continued to pace back and forth while talking aloud, “Yeah this totally normally. This is what heroes do right? Okay, okay Laura pull it together. You got a gun, the Commander of death is with you, and you’ve got some wooden weapons. You’re pretty safe. Alright Clarke, what do we do now?”

“I have no idea.” Clarke whispered flipping through the book.

“What?”

“The book only offered directions.” 

“Did you not think to ask the person who gave it to you what happens next?”

“No one gets this far alive.”

“So you thought this was a good idea to bring me and not back up. We are going to die. Clarke let’s just leave. Let’s follow those warnings.”

“No, we have to save our people.”

“Our people or yourself?” Clarke whipped her head back at the comment knowing it wasn’t completely inaccurate. 

Clarke had to ask herself if this were for her people for herself. She couldn't fathom anyone else not following the same course of action. Miserable with death, Lexa had pulled something out of her she forgotten she had.

The truth was they were vibrant people before responsibility fell in hand. Neither had chosen the life for them but rather it chose them. For Clarke to find someone who knows what a tortured soul feels like, it was undebatable to make this journey.

So maybe Laura was right but she knew Lexa could keep the peace so that just maybe, just maybe, despite all odds they could finally have a chance together. Even if that chance small she would take it.

“I asked you before we left if you are in or not. You want to be some sort of hero then going into danger is the first part. You don’t think I’m scared? Hell, I’ve been shitting in my pants the moment my mother sent me down to a planet we thought has been uninhabited for ninety-seven years to die. We have to put those fears aside if we want to get where we want to. So I will ask you this one more time. Are you in Laura Hollis?”

Laura would be out of her mind if she genuinely believed Clarke was wrong. She could not concoct what her experience has been like since she’s been on earth. Yet here she is trying to save her lover, throwing caution to the wind.

If she wanted to make a difference and be remembered it started with throwing your fears aside for the greater good. So she locked her gun, giving a response. Clarke continued to glare though, not understanding.

“Oh the locking of my gun was saying that I’m totally ready. All fears aside! Did you not get that? I’m sorry thought I was being obvious. The clicking of the gun symbolizes preparedness, you know?”

“No, no. Now I got it. Geez, just say you’re in or not, don’t make it so complicated.” 

The women tied their horses to a tree nearby and decided it was best to walk straight into the castle and see what they could find from there. Attaching all their equipment to themselves, they held their guns in hand just in case. 

A little further down the dirt road, Laura struggled to remain quiet because the lack of noise, including from nature itself, was making her eerie. However, that was broken when a loud crunching noise was made.

“Did you step on a leaf?”

“No, that wasn’t me.”

“Hello darlings.” Both women began to circle rapidly upon hearing the new voice. Their weapons were drawn as their eyes frantically searched for the new person. Clarke stepped towards the direction of the castle ready to speak. 

Only, she did not get a chance to. Out from the darkness, an apple core rolled out onto the floor to crash into Laura’s foot. It took everything in her not to scream. 

“Overhere cupcake.” A new female voice announced itself this time making themselves more visible to the girls.

Clarke turned to make her way towards the voices with Laura on her tail. In the dim light were two completely opposite women sitting on a bench. The darker skinned woman sat elegantly dressed in a black blouse and red skirt topped with black heels.

The other woman was much paler in comparison, holding a carefree posture. One leg wide open remained bent on the bench while the other dangled to the floor, it was clear she rolled the apple core as she bit into a new one. She remained dressed in much darker clothing, with a black top, dark purple pants enclosed by a black cape attached at her belt. Her dark hair carelessly fell off her face with lips as red as roses. A look that could kill any innocent heart like Laura’s. 

Laura had to admit she was taken aback from the pure beauty of these women. Meanwhile, Clarke was trying to understand this new found material of clothing. It was odd to see some in bright colors when she is so used to earthy colors. 

The flashback came to Mount Weather. It signaled a weary feeling within. That moment she did not trust either of the two for if memory serves her correct being friendly was the first phase. The real problem was that they were not dressed in protective gear which means they've been living above ground. They were special and Clarke was scared to find out how special. 

It was clear they were in fascination mode because both were speechless. The chic woman stood up first to introduce herself. “I am Matska, but you can call me Mattie. This is my sister, Carmilla.”

“I’m Clarke and this is Laura.” 

Maddie in turn evaluated the two women, well mostly Clarke. Evidently she was a leader of some sort. The way she held herself with no fear and respect revealed superiority, however, it was belittled by the sadness in her eyes. 

Meanwhile, Carmilla circled Laura as she bit into her apple. She took into account the petite girl's features, a pure innocent child unaware of who she has encountered. How could she not have a field day with this one.

“Your gun is useless here, cutie.” Carmilla whispered in her ear as she pushed down the weapon she had been gripping on to. Laura knew right away she was not going to like this girl.

“We must speak with the healer.”

“Ah yes, mother. Everyone wants to talk to mother. Isn't that right Carmilla?”

“Mmhm.” Carmilla continued to hold her gaze on the girl. She looked too cheerful to be living in a post apocalyptic world. How did she survive this long? 

“Its urgent.”

“Well how about we make you a deal? Tonight we have a wonderful ball, be our guest and you can speak with mother then.”

Laura looked to Clarke unable to watch this woman stare any longer. It was clear she was weighing her options but Laura spoke first. “No.”

She didn't have a good feeling and she always trusted them. “Why not sweetheart?” Carmilla challenged whilst licking her lips.

Was there a need to be so seductive? No, but it clearly was making the smaller girl uncomfortable. The brown eyes darted everywhere but at the woman in front of her. Carmilla was not incompetent to know what the large gulp Laura took meant.

She tucked the hair of the space girl behind her ear and let her fingers run down her jawline. Laura was very annoyed with her actions feeling incompetent her under her watch. She was just trying to get under her skin to bother her. Laura had to remind herself this was a game but she was already losing.

“We are here for business.” Clarke spoke up stepping forward.

“Don’t believe in mixing business with pleasure?” Carmilla for the first time glared at Clarke opting for a serious look. The two looked as if they were trying to strangle the other with their eyes.

“Now, now easy Carmilla. Clarke, I’ll offer you this only deal. Only one of you can see mother, the other spends the evening with Carmilla. Then you will both attend and enjoy our ball this evening or you can walk away unscathe unlike many people before you. Do we have deal?”

Clarke looked to Laura who might as well would have been shaking under her skin. She couldn’t blame the woman for being in fear. Afterall she had only just left the camp for the first time since she got to earth. 

Clarke had to protect her under all cost while fulfilling this mission. Despite a rough start she had grown to like the girl which meant she could not afford to lose her either. So she added one more thing to their deal, “Allow us to keep our weapons and I’ll go to meet your mother.”

“Deal.” Mattie did not hesitate motioning for the girls to follow as Carmilla trailed behind. Their weapons were useless, an idea neither of the space girls caught onto. 

The walk to the castle on the cobbled road gave Clarke more time to evaluate the area. There was still no one in sight but the possibility of people in the shadows which were not surprising. As they got closer her fear began to melt away with the majestic and serene castle looming over them. A gem hidden within an area of desolation. 

Clarke tried for a brief moment to wonder what earth was like before the nuclear war. Knowing Lexa, she would have them live in a big house after they traveled the world. They wouldn’t have to worry about anyone but each other.

She’d like to believe Lexa would wear the chicest of clothing while playing with children. Her children would be well behaved and respectful because of how strict she is. Although deep down they all knew her soft heart and playful side that would come out more often than expected. Only this is was what she had read in the books and the odds of some happiness remained as imagination in Clarke’s mind. 

After walking up the large set of stairs, they passed through the double french doors painted wine red to enter a new world. The marble floors, each chosen with a specific taste in mind, lead them into a room with a twenty feet high ceiling and a double staircase that met in the middle up top. The room was decked in paintings of all sort. If she thought Mount Weather was mystical, it had nothing compared to Silas.

“How did this survive the nuclear war?” Clarke whispered dumbfoundedly. 

“Why don’t you ask mother shall we?” Mattie went up the left staircase but Carmilla grasped Laura’s arm who attempted to follow.

“And where do you think you are going?”

“I uh...um...”

“You are stuck with me. Let’s go.” Laura looked to Clarke with pleading eyes afraid to be left alone with the stranger. Then Clarke did something that shocked everyone, including herself.

She ran down the stairs and embraced Laura in her arms. It were quiet for a moment before Clarke could hear sniffles in her ears. Pulling away she wiped the tears from Laura’s cheek hoping her own would not shed soon.

“I will see you again Laura. We’ll be okay.” She nodded her head trying to convince herself of the words.

This time, the two separated without leaving with longing looks. Guilt consumed Clarke for letting the girl go alone. This is why she was branded with the name of Commander of Death. For all she knew she let Laura walk into her death and now into her own.

This was for Lexa. This was for Lexa.

“May we meet again.” Laura called out before Clarke was gone with Mattie disappearing into a hallway. 

\--------

They found themselves in the kitchen after a brief tour of the first floor. Carmilla stated a few facts about some of the artifacts but Laura remained uninterested constantly rolling her eyes or paying no attention.

Carmilla knew she was being stubborn but that didn’t stop her from finding out more about this girl. Without a doubt she had become bored trying to avoid any connection with her. However seeing a new face was refreshing, so she was going to find a way through.

In the kitchen, Carmilla found some grapes offering it to Laura, but she shook her head. Starving herself? Fine, two could play at this game.

“So tell me about yourself.” 

“You act as if we are friends.” Carmilla had to admit she was surprised she even responded. 

“Is it so wrong to become friends?”

“No because I will not be here long enough for that to happen.” Carmilla walked behind the girl to cautiously push away the strand of hair by her ear. She then let her fingers walk off her arm before crouching down to speak in her ears.

“How about we forget about everything. Let your friend worry about talking with my mother. Tonight it’s just you, me, and no worries at all.” The words musically played in her ears as Carmilla slowly pulled away. If temptation were true, Carmilla was the devil.

And to her luck, Laura was sinning tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd surprise! Enjoy lovelies, let me know what you are thinking! Shout out to my beta reader Lindsay!!! love you girl


	4. You, Me, and Some Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla and Laura get to know each other

The most she had gotten out of Laura was her name and a little bit of background. She lived in the Ark and just recently came down to earth. For all the years Carmilla had been alive she had been almost everywhere but space. She had to admit she slightly envied her for that experience.

Despite the forced conversation where Laura provided careless, annoyed responses in which Carmilla responded with wit, Carmilla was enjoying the company. It had been a while since anyone dared to make their way into these walls which meant they must have been really desperate.

The two constantly bickered with each other. Laura was intent on disliking Carmilla, there wasn't anything she could do in her mind to feel differently. They were just two completely opposite people trying to remain friendly without killing the other. So far almost two hours passed and no one was dead yet.

Unfortunately, things got uncomfortable when Laura attempted to ask about her. Carmilla was a private person and she wasn't going to change that now. So she resorted to the story she told most of the prisoner's mother made her babysit.

From birth she grew up in the castle's border along with her siblings. She knew nothing more than what these walls could provide and hoped they would entertain for the night.

Carmilla drank from her cup while the brown haired girl remained stiff in the chair. Being the good host she is, she offered food and drinks but Laura had her mind made up.

“Eat.” Carmilla demanded shoving the food in front of her.

“I am not hungry.” Laura retorted, pushing the food back.

“Stop being a child and eat your food.” Carmilla glared her down but the space girl kept her arms crossed and remained focus on anything other than her.

Her mother was ridiculous forcing her to watch the human. It was definitely punishment for having more than what was allowed. Now she was forced to deal with the stubborn child who graciously was easy on the eye. What the younger girl needed was to be unwound.

Carmilla walked behind Laura who sat rigidly in the chair. Her fingers began to massage at her shoulders but Laura jumped up and away before any further damage could be done.

“What are you doing?”

“You are a naïve, provincial, entirely too tightly wound girl. I was only trying to help.”

“I don't need your help.”

“Then relax buttercup. There is nothing to worry about. I just want your company.”

“I don't think I'm the kind of company you want around.”

“Why not?”

Laura shook her head not wanting to divulge that information. “I can't tell you.”

“You can tell me you just choose not to.”

“Why don't you leave these borders?” Laura quickly challenged back, only to receive the same answer.

“I can't tell you.”

“Ah so you can tell me, you just choose not to.”

“Touché.” Carmilla smiled watching the girl use her own words against her. It was good she kept her on her toes, something she needed. She watched as Laura fiddled with her fingers.

“If a man who cannot count finds a four leaf clover, is he lucky?”

“What does that mean?”

“Figure it out.”

“Why must you be so cryptic? We can't be friends Carmilla if you speak like that.”

“What if I can persuade you to be my friend?”

“Nothing you can say or do will make me wanna be friends with you.”

“You're bleeding.”

“Wow you're really bad at this friend thing.” Carmilla shook her head to make her way towards her. A concerned look painted her face as she cautiously pulled down the side of Laura's shirt.

Laura didn't have a chance to protest though when she realized the blood had gone through her bandage. Carmilla left but returned seconds later with materials.

“May I?” Laura warily nodded her head as Carmilla lifted her shirt. 

In all her life she never felt so exposed as she did then. Sitting in her bra she watched the girl's eyes dart all over body taking in every inch of skin. Only her eyes narrowed in on one part making her very self conscious of her body.

“Sorry I am so dirty. I haven't had a chance to wash up yet since we have been traveling and-”

“Who hurt you?” She cut off immediately letting her fingers trace the bandage.

“Does it matter?

“Why yes cupcake, for whoever had did unjust to your perfect skin.” Carmilla smirked breaking her concerned look to retort back to her careless self. 

Laura rolled her eyes knowing the concern was too good to be true but she had broke a small smile. Ah, so flirting was good, Carmilla definitely took note of that.

Carmilla carefully undid the bandage, cleaned the wound to entirety despite Laura's insistent fighting, and began to sow the wound together since it was fairly large that stitches were needed. For an unknown reason it irked Carmilla that the younger girl did not take care of her wound, what troubled her more was that it actually bothered her.

Laura watched Carmilla intently work wondering why she cared to entertain her. Was boredom really getting to her that she was willing to babysit? How long was this even going to take? Clarke had to be done talking with mother by now.

Her suspicions grew with every passing second. If Clarke did come back unscathed could they really leave here? There had to be something or someone for people not to return from Silas.

She watched Carmilla work, dark eyes focusing on the little movement of the needle. Since the moment they stepped onto Silas ground, Carmilla had done her best to tick every nerve within her. Everything she said and did just further annoyed her more. 

Yet she couldn't get enough. There was something more than what she was revealing to her. The dark eyes were sad, something she had noted in Clarke. With the little information she got she knew the blonde had lost someone. In Carmilla’s case, Laura guessed it were her freedom. She wasn't willfully staying in this castle, she was trapped but by what?

“Lift your arm.” She followed order continuing her train of thought. The woman was mysterical without a doubt but Clarke had told her earlier to look beyond the picture before looking at the picture. So she did.

What she concluded was scary and she hoped it not to be true. The only way to find out was to put it to the test.

Carmilla had finished tightening the wound then continued to rewrap her shoulder. Once it was done she shifted to clean her bloody hands before Laura stopped her.

“You can lick the blood.” Carmilla’s head snapped back looking at the girl in confusion.

“Why would I do such an odd thing creampuff?”

“Because vampires drink blood.”

Carmilla walked back to her seat to look at Laura more cautiously. “Did you hit your head?”

“Lick it Carmilla.”

“What would give you this absurd idea?”

“You aren't as discreet as you think. I remember from the few books I read in the Ark.”

“Those were fiction cupcake.” For a brief moment Laura thought she caught her except Carmilla leaned in closer to challenge her. “You have no proof.”

“You are pale, when you drank out of your glass of wine it left a stain. Wine doesn't do that, only blood in which I could smell decently since I briefly worked in the medical field. I was then told a stake would be better use here than our deadly automatic guns.”

Laura leaned even closer knowing she had the upper hand. “To top it all off you knew I was bleeding before it even seeped through my shirt then subconsciously licked your lips. I'd say you are a vampire, creampuff.”

Laura meticulously annunciated the last part to stress its importance and to use her own words against her. She had the girl wrapped around her fingers, or so she thought. If Laura wanted to play dirty she had no idea who she was up against.

Carmilla complied to the commands, purposefully licking her fingers while remaining eye contact with the brunette. As sexually as she could she licked every inch of blood that soaked her fingers to prove a point. Despite her much control earlier she had no shame now to hide her desire for the blood. 

The worse? Laura couldn't take her eyes off from the movement of her tongue to the way her lips enclosed on her fingers. Laura was stronger though, at least she tried to convince herself. Watching Clarke handle herself these past few days, she knew she couldn't just back down. To trump her move she had to put the vampire on her heels.

Carmilla moaned at the last bit having truly enjoyed the blood. It was new and exotic from what she has had in her many years alive.

“How does space blood taste?”

“Like heaven.” Carmilla smirked having once again been able to win the round.

“You're mean.” Laura wanted to back away from the intense glare down but she couldn’t too entranced by the atmosphere. Their faces were just inches apart letting Laura feel her hot breath caressing her skin. There was no question how beautiful the woman was. The black hair that cascaded in curls down her shoulder and dark eyes that refuse to admit the feelings that consume her.

“Had enough sweetheart?” The strand of hair was pushed behind her ear by the pale fingers.

“I'm not afraid of you Carmilla.”

“You should. I can have you for dinner and in more ways than one.” Carmilla offered her flirtatious wink hoping the innocent girl understood her advances.

“What do you want?”

“Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

“I came from outer space, I am an alien to you. Why aren’t you afraid of me?”

“Judge a man by his questions rather than his answers.” Carmilla quoted Voltaire, a writer she was fascinated with in the early 1700s.

“Good thing I am not a man.” And Laura just like that won that round. It was all tied up, not like she was keeping score or anything but if she was, she was able to play this game.

“Can I give you a gift?”

“I get to see Clarke and you'll let us leave?”

“Not quite.” Carmilla stood up and left the room.

She wasn't dead yet which is why she wasn't afraid. If Carmilla wanted her dead she would have killed her by now. At this point she had nothing to lose. So she followed the girl around the castle who led them to the end of a hall with a large door engraved with different markings.

“Go on and open.” Cautiously Laura walked past her and gripped the golden handle. When she pulled it open her mouth gaped wide.

Everywhere she looked there were books. Books after books, the room was drenched in marvellous stories waiting to be read and discovered. Her mind could not grasp it all. Even the room itself was spectacular. With a thirty feet tall ceiling painted meticulously, hung a chandelier that provided light. Except it was unnecessary due to the enormous glass windows that were cut out on the walls.

In the center of all the glory were two chairs, one lounge chair, a table, and of course a fireplace waiting to be used. There were two spiral cases on either side that led to other floors. Laura turned back in awe to Carmilla who was leaned against the door frame with a smirk.

“This is your gift?”

“What do you think?”

“How did this survive the bombs?”

“A magician never reveals their secret.” Carmilla watched as the girl made her way towards the first book she saw.

Laura walked with incredible posture despite their generations lack of any sort of elegance. Which the space girl lacked as well too. There was no dramtic essence of perfection radiating from the girl.

In fact she was probably below average looking to the general. Yet for an unknown reason, Carmilla seemed to be enchanted by the enormous illuminating dorkiness that came from here.

Maybe that's what it was. She was so simple it made her fascinating in her eyes. But she was acting as fool, a bafoon for even considering to pursuit any romantic relations with the space girl. She will be dead within the hours.

“Can I?” Pulling her out of her thoughts, Carmilla looked up to note the book in her hand.

“Whatever you desire to read Laura, you may.” To both their surprises Laura had skipped over and gently kissed the pale cheek.

“Maybe your heart isn't so cold after all.” 

With that Laura left to engross herself into the wonders of all the stories the library had to offer. Leaving a certain broody vampire to deal with her childish emotions.

\------

Laura in all honesty had lost track of the time or that she was now living in a world destroyed by nuclear bombs to ruin the beauty that once grew. Her mind was so engrossed into absorbing more information and occasionally letting her mind run wild with imagination.

Track of time had been lost while flipping through the pages. Laura wasn’t even sure where Carmilla had disappeared to. She was leaning against a shelf of books when she the music finally pulled her away from the pages.

From the small amount of times she had heard music, she knew what was playing was the sound of a guitar. It played softly throughout the library providing a serenity within. Just as a bell attracts a cat, her body began to gravitate towards the sound.

Walking down the steps she found Carmilla in the center with her legs crossed, propped up on the lounge chair. While normally Carmilla kept a book in hand she found herself fiddling with the instrument.

Laura was quiet at first as she wished to hear the girl hum. Of course she knew how to sing and there was only one way to get that out of her.

“Sounds beautiful.” Carmilla jumped from her seat to straighten up her body. Being caught off guard she picked up a book and pretended to be reading.

“What's it called?”

“The book? Ah yes its called The Vicar of Wakefield.”

“No, the song you were humming to.”

“I am unaware as to what your ears have perceived.”

“Please. Sing.” Laura flashed her best smile along with puppy eyes to get the girl to give in. Once she sat down she continued the plead for music. Sure enough Carmilla began to string a few chords together on the guitar before she released her melodious voice.

_“Tale as old as time_  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then some body bends  
Unexpectedly 

_Just a little change_  
Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the beast 

_Ever just the same_  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before   
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise 

_Tale as old as time_  
Tune as old as song  
Bitter sweet and strange   
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong  
Certain as the sun   
Rising in the east 

Carmila stopped playing but before Laura could protest she reached out her hand. “May I have this dance?”

“I have two left feet Carmilla. I'm not so good and I could trip and hurt myself and probably you. I'm not so graceful either.” Speaking with her hands dramatically she was convinced she was unable to dance at all.

“I'll teach you.” Carmilla looked with hopeful eyes waiting for her to grasp her hand. It had been a while since she danced with someone but the opportunity presented itself and she could not turn away.

Laura noted the plead within. She hoped there would be no fault in playing along with Camilla's game. So she grasped the hand that helped her stood up, in hopes Clarke was closer to getting them out of here.

“Are we going to dance like the early 2000s?”

“Oh no sweetheart, we are taking it back further.”

“How far?”

“Come.” Laura followed her into the open space. 

“First you must thank your partner for being here.” Carmilla curtsied following a brief nod of her head.

“How far back are we going?”

“To where it all began of course.” 

“Which is?”

“Why, the waltz. The most scandalous era I can recall.”

“Really the waltz? How is that even scandalous?”

“If I may?” Curiosity got the best of her so she nodded her head. Carmilla snaked her arm around her waist while her other hand interlocked with Laura's.

“See not so scandalous.” Laura challenged but only earned herself a smirk. Carmilla pulled Laura closer so that their chests pressed against each other and their nose ready to nudge the other. Laura could feel their bodies desperately melting into each other as her lips trembled at the proximity of the owns vampire.

“How about now?” Carmilla’s breathe enclosed over the space girl's face creating a warm bunbly feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

Laura didn't reply though letting Carmilla take the reigns. Without another word she let her body do the talking as Laura followed her steps. 

After a small lesson around the room with an occasional whirl the two remained together swaying back and forth. Laura rested her head against Carmilla's chest after a while.

What Carmilla was an unaware of was that she was sparking a fire. A fire that she could not put out if need be. With every heartbeat she felt against her was only adding gasoline to the small fire. Worst of all, Carmilla was enjoying every second spent with the girl in her arms.

The vampire took the silence and swaying into her hands by finishing the song. Quietly she sang only loud enough for the two to hear and no one else.

_Tale as old as time_  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast 

_Tale as old as time_  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the beast.” 

Laura stared in wonder listening to the raspy voice fill the quiet library. Serenity and tranquility filled her body when Carmilla sang. For a moment in all life her mind drifted to somewhere she didn't have to worry about survival or the hamster bubble her father kept her in.

She felt dangerously safe in Carmilla’s arms. All she wanted was for the vampire to hold her tighter and forget they were enemies. Only the song ended and they had to enter back into reality.

Laura wanted her to sing more but Carmilla was to hold her ground. She gave her that look. A look that said you can't refuse me because it would break your own heart. Good thing for Carmilla, she was a vampire so being coldhearted was second nature. “No more.”

“Oh come on, you were so good! Encore!”

“I am not that good cutie.”

“How about we make a deal?” Laura sat across from her gripping onto a few books.

“What do you got?”

“If I guess the exact year you were born, you must sing another.”

“Deal.” There was no hesitation on Carmilla's part as it were impossible for Laura to even come within a twenty year range.

“1680 in Styria, Austria.” Laura revealed the exact correct date causing Carmilla to freeze in shock. The girl with witty comments was lost for words or a comeback.

“That's impossible. How did you know?”

“You were born as Mircalla, Countess Karnstein. How come you didn't inform me that Carmilla was just an anagram?” Laura this time revealed how she knew the secret waving a book in the air.

“You did not.”

“Why you should not leave your journal lying around sweetheart.” Laura offered a flirtatious wink laughing at the confusion and now embarrassed look on the vampire's face.

Carmilla made a move to grab the book but Laura dodged her hand waving a finger. “You're going to have to catch me if you want it.” 

So Laura got up and quickly ran away before Carmilla could catch her. The vampire only shook her head watching the lively girl run away and up the stairs of the library.

In all her life she had never seen someone just simply live in the moment despite all the problems surrounding this world. Laura knew things had to be fixed but it shouldn't stop her from being happy, right?

Carmilla fell for it though. Sure she could have argued and snatched it back, but what fun would that be? Skipping steps along the way she arrived at the top to catch a small glimpse of her making a turn. Her laughter filled the library and subsequently caused her to smile.

Turning into the aisle before her, Carmilla pushed a book off so that it could fall over on the other side to hit the floor. 

“You think a book scares me?” She called out from the other side. Carmilla did it again causing a distraction long enough for her to get to the other side with her speed.

“Did you forget I am a vampire, buttercup?” Carmilla had managed in seconds to use her speed to capture Laura on the other side of the book case. Her hands remained on either side of her face to lock in place.

Laura took a visible gulp feeling her heartbeat speed up with the proximity the girl was in. No one had ever been this close to her nor stroke their face with the tip of her fingers as delicate as Carmilla was doing.

“That doesn't phase me.”

“Why not Laura? I can rip out your throat, drink all the blood out of you.” Carmilla responded with such casualty that it bothered her even more. The tone was shifted to much more seriousness. Something had poked at the paler woman the wrong way.

There was a moment of silence. Laura debated on her next move without a doubt feeling fear catch up to her but she had to hold her ground. Clarke was fighting for their survival so she had to do the same.

There were only two options now. One was to provoke her more; to get the cold heart heated enough to act on it. The second was to understand why she insisted on acting this way.

“Then do it.” That had pushed the wrong button within aggravating the older woman.

“You're a child.”

“And you're afraid.” Laura challenged again only this time Carmilla was quick to act. Her hand grasped at her neck causing Laura to drop the book and attempt to remove the grip on her throat.

“Be afraid.” Carmilla growled.

“I am afraid of the vampire but not of Carmilla.”

“They are the same thing.”

“Being a vampire doesn't define who you are.” Despite holding her by the neck, Carmilla applied no pressure but only wanting to instill fear in her.

“It is what I am.”

“It is who've you become. Prove yourself wrong. What do you have to lose?” Laura clarified finally being released from the grip.

Carmilla lunged forward but stopped herself from letting her lips taste the beauty in front of her. She gripped onto the bookcase shaking it in anger. “Why am I so torn between ripping your throat out or ripping your clothes off.”

There was complete utter confusion within her body. Maybe it was her hormones acting out or just her heart and mind disconnecting for a moment. While her heart craved a passionate love her mind kept her in reality. 

Carmilla this time didn’t wait for a signal, not wanting to debate within herself any longer. She took what she wanted and it was the soft pink lips against her own. Just as she crashed her lips forward Laura provided her cheek causing the vampire to growl stubbornly in her ear.

“We can't.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don't want to be just a flavor of your month. We are two different people.” She looked into the eyes of her capturer seeing the pain infiltrating her eyes. Carmilla wanted to taste her in more than one way but Laura was not sure she was ready for that nor with the woman whose mother probably wants to kill them. 

It was hard to tear her eyes away though. Guilt was consumed within but served as a consequence for letting her overly thought actions dictate her happiness. The more she looked the harder it was to not let Carmilla kiss her, so she had to flee quickly.

“I have to find Clarke.” Laura slipped herself away, scurrying off into the castle. 

Once the doors of the library shut, Carmilla did not hide her anger pushing the bookcase down creating a domino effect. For any book in her way she kicked away to make her path. She should let the girl loose and get herself in trouble, it wasn’t her problem anymore. 

There were a bunch of other vampires in the castle that would just love to keep her company. Then suck all the blood out of her until she was a prune raisin...Fuck. 

Of course she had to go stop her before she did anything stupid. Laura was going to be the death of her at this rate. Carmilla groaned loudly before jumping from the top floor to the ground then speeding her way out of the library to stop the space girl from doing something stupid. 

“Where do you think you are going?” Carmilla growled throwing away all her manners. She grabbed the girl by the wrist to stop her in her tracks. 

“To find Clarke. They have talked long enough.”

“You are to get ready for the ball Laura. Stop pushing your luck.” 

They glared each other down momentarily still struggling on how to handle the heated passion between the two. The closer they were the more sparks that flew but those sparks were highly dangerous.

The power struggle continued between the two before Laura found the strength to pull her wrist away. “I’ve had enough of these games.”

“You are still alive. That’s more than I can say about others. Now you will follow me and get ready for the ball.”

“When do I see Clarke?”

“When mother says so.”

“Do you take orders from anyone else or are you just a slave to her?” Laura walked right passed her annoyed that she had to follow orders. Just as before, they were back where they started, ready to kill the other.

Carmilla rolled her eyes and led her to her room. The moment she opened the door to Carmilla’s room Laura immediately sucked her teeth. “Of course your room is a mess.” 

“It’s a lifestyle choice, cupcake.”

And you still choose to be a pain in the ass, Laura mentally reminded herself. She tiptoed all over the clothing before making her way to the bathroom. Carmilla handed her a robe and walked right past her into the closet.

After Laura had showered, which gave the two time to cool down, she stood in Carmilla’s room waiting for her to come out. The moment alone gave Laura a chance to absorb the room. Despite the mess and a nuclear war, the room was absolutely stunning. The king sized bed was ornamented with a canopy and richly embroidered hangings.

On the walls were classic paintings alongside a fire place that looked grandiose. Everything about her room seemed to be stuck in the past, a past she could not let go of. It was evident of a painting that hung over the fireplace.

It was of a woman in a yellow gown that made her stand out from the rest of the ballroom. Her black hair was strung up in a bun only letting a few free from the restriction. The chocolate brown eyes revealed happiness and contentedness along with the soft smile that encouraged peace within.

It was not just her physical beauty that caught your eye. Just from a simple photo, one could feel the grace and eloquence that poured out of her. She stood with pride and honor, letting her poise do the talking. 

“It’s my birth mother.” The voice whispered from behind, a sadness laced with it.

“She’s beautiful.”

“She could turn any head in the room with her smile and grace.”

“I can see where you get your good looks.” Laura turned to see Carmilla standing there more timidly than ever before. It was clearly a difficult subject for the hundred years old vampire which is why she dropped the subject.

“Come now, we must finish the final touches.”

“What's so important about this ball?” Motioned to sit down, Laura found a chair as Carmilla grabbed a few instruments along with her own chair.

“It's a time where we celebrate another year of survival.”

“You are vampires. Don't you live forever?”

“Exactly. It's the reason we need to celebrate our continuous lives, grateful we get to see the world evolve with every passing rotation of the sun.”

Carmilla pulled out as much makeup as she could. She gripped Laura's face to determine what was the best look.

“What's that?”

“Make-up. It's to make a pretty girl, prettier but I don't think it can make perfection better.” Carmilla smiled knowing Laura had butterflies flying all over her stomach despite her eye roll response.

The two stayed quiet as Carmilla prepared the girl for the ball. The silence seemed better for them as it allowed the two hotheads to breathe. Relaxing was not Laura's forte and Carmilla could not formulate concern. The two were just opposites waiting to explode.

If they were close enough they managed to bring the best in the other. However, if they touched everything could be destroyed in their paths. So they had to keep a safe distance from each other to not let their feelings cause another nuclear explosion.

While Carmilla has never cared for a soul in her life, Laura had managed to break that mold. It proved true when Carmilla presented Laura with the dress her mother wore in the painting.

“I can't wear that Carmilla.”

“Yes you can. It's all I have.”

“You are lying.”

“My mother would have liked you very much and would want you to wear it with pride and honor. Besides I've already worn it one too many tkmes.” Laura seemed skeptical at first but she kissed her cheek and quickly left to change. She was crushing and it was hard.

When Laura came out Carmilla was genuinely lost for words. There stood a breath taking woman wearing a golden ball gown that brightened her features even more. 

No parallels existed to her beauty possessing enchanting brown eyes highlighted by her rosy cheeks and full lips. Wrapped off the shoulders sleeves, her bare top provided a newly found elegance to permit her loose bun pieces of her brown hair to fall on it.

Carmilla didn't have the right words to respond so she opted for what she always did. “Well don't you look like a virgin sacrifice.”

“Don't you ever say anything meaningful?” Laura rolled her eyes and made her way to the mirror where Carmilla followed behind her.

Laura couldn't believe she could possibly look this beautiful. Whatever Carmilla did made her look like a princess. She looked through the mirror to see Carmilla starring back.

“It reminds me of a story.”

“What's it called?”

“Beauty and the Beast.”.

“I've never heard of it.” 

“Its of a woman, named Beauty, that is unaware of how ravishing she truly is. One day she makes a deal with a Beast who is repulsive and dangerous in every way. He will let go of her father who is being held prison if she stays with him.”

Carmilla stopped to retreat to her own bed where she sat contemplating the next part. “What happened next?” The curiosity got to Laura now intrigued for the end of the story.

“Well what do you think? The Beast is a monster, he let the father go but killed Beauty.”

“That's tragic.”

“Its the way of life.”

“Do you believe in happy endings?”

“Those don't exist Laura. A real story never ends so how can their be one?” At some point Laura understood they were no longer talking about the story. She couldn't help but wonder what made her heart turn this way.

\------

The ball had been going smoothly for an hour or so now. Laura had done her best not to be surprised of the amount of people she saw. There had to be at least a hundred which seemed odd since how small the castle was.

Clarke was still nowhere to found which led to worst possible idea to mind. Laura wanted to believe that Clarke cared for her but if it meant bringing back someone she loved, she knew she lost that battle.

The possibility that Clarke hadn't come back was because she traded Laura for what she needed. Of course her mind was too attached at to the worse but it scared her more that it was possible.

“A beautiful woman like yourself should not be left alone.” Laura looked up to find a stranger standing in front.

This woman was different from the others. Despite the pale face, she was taller with hair as red as fire that came down flatly. She was a pretty with blue eyes that matched her dress.

Laura was wary to talk to the girl not trusting anyone she met. “I'm Danny Lawrence.” She stuck out her hand in which Laura decided there could be no harm in befriending her.

“Laura Hollis.” From there the two hit it off as if they had been friends for years. There was an easiness and flow to their conversation. 

Laura had to admit she liked Danny. She was an intelligent woman who treated her with respect. Their was such a release off her shoulder whilst trading stories. The girl had been on many adventures herself, telling her if a world that once was before the war.

They laughed and ate enjoying the ball to its entirety. Laura had been amazed by how good the food was and the dessert offered. People were kind and gernous tl her, especially Danny. What Laura was unaware of though, was the scowling vampire watching her every move. 

After a while talking, Danny offered to dance with her. “I'm a better dancer than you think.”

“I'll trip on my own feet.”

“Then we trip together.” Danny smiled holding her hand out.

Laura went to grab her hand only to be grabbed by another and twirled away.

“Why Laura, you promised me a first dance.”

“No I did-” Laura didn't get a chance to finish before Carmilla pulled her away and onto the dance floor.

“You look lovely tonight, cupcake.” Carmilla whispered in her ear as they swayed back and forth.

“What are you doing?” 

“Complimenting your radiating beauty.”

“I was trying to dance with someone.”

“Just smile and act like you are having fun.” Carmilla whispered as she led them throughout the dance floor.

Laura examined the look in her eye. There was a genuine anger that she had attempted to dance with Danny. Was Danny naturally dangerous? Or was she just

“Jealous. Oh my god. Carmilla Karnstein jealous of a wimpy space girl talking to another vampire. Afraid I might let her drink my blood over you?”

Carmilla didn't smile or laugh at the joke. Not in the slightest bit did she find the girl laughing at the motions funny. 

“Not everything is about you.”

“Then let me dance with her.”

“No.” That response definitely provided a parental tone. Now she was suddenly concerned with her well-being. 

“You should be grateful you are still alive. No one ever makes it this far.”

“What do you mean?”

“These balls are made once newcomers arrive. The newcomers never attend alive.”

“Where's Clarke?”

“I can't tell you.”

“I don't want to play games.”

“Can we just dance?”

“One song. Then I want answers.” 

Carmilla held onto her hand slowly swaying them back and forth to the music. Laura last time had snuggled her face in the brunettes hair but this time she remained frigid much to Carmilla’s dismay. It was half way through the song she chose to strike up a conversation. 

“Why wouldn't you let me kiss you?”

“I told you I am not a toy.”

“I don't treat women as toys.”

“Can’t say the same for Ell.” Their dancing came to a stop so that Carmilla could look her in the eye.

“How far did you get into my journal?”

“Far enough.” 

Carmilla grabbed to her waist tighter when she felt the girl ready to flee. Supplying her a look the two had an unspoken conversation. It was more of a question of power though. From the earlier conversation, Laura needed to know if she was just the favor of the month.

“Songs over.” Laura whispered before removing herself from the grip and off the dance.

What was the space girl doing to her cold heart? Carmilla really had to stop chasing the girl and put herself ahead of this. Once again she found herself chasing after Laura out of the ballroom.

“Creampuff!”

Laura kept walking, ignoring the vampire who followed her out of the ballroom.

“Where are you doing? You can’t just run.”

“What I should have done earlier.” 

Carmilla watched as Laura threw the table onto the floor. She was confused at first until she saw her break the leg off to create a wooden stake. 

Well shit, how come they didn't think of removing that out of the castle. Laura gripped onto the stake before yelling at the top of her lungs Clarke's name.

Carmilla moved quickly though putting her hand over her mouth. “You're going to get yourself killed.”

“I'm taking matters into my own hand.”

“Clarke is alive. I can take you to her. Just stop please.” Carmilla gripped onto the bare shoulder looking desperately between her eyes. For the first time all day Laura saw a greater fear in the vampire that wasn't easily faked.

“Come to my room to change out of your dress and we'll leave from there.”

“How do I know you aren't lying?”

“I'll let you keep the stake.” To her dismay she followed Carmilla back to her room where she looked for her space clothing to change back into. 

Once she was changed and put the dress she found the vampire leaning against the wall. “You aren't the flavor of the month.”

Laura eyed the glass of champagne being waved in her face. Carmilla spoke with her eyes encouraging her to take the cup. Annoyed she took it taking cautious sips.

“I read about Ell.”

“You didn't read far enough sweetheart. Ell left me when she found out who I am. They all do.” The champagne danced in the glass as she reminisced of a time where she was on cloud nine.

Laura wanted to respond the right way. She wanted to tell her she was the exception because being a vampire didn't frighten her. All she wanted was to understand the complex soul but she couldn't.

“You loved her.”

“Of course I did. She was the greatest thing to happen to me during the 19th century.”

“But you used her.”

“I tried to save her. My mother has done terrible things and that included taking away someone I loved.”

“Are you saving me?”

“There is only so many people I can save.”

“Ell sounded like she had your heart.” Laura chugged down a large portion of her champagne enjoying the exquisite taste.

“I don't think it was mine to begin with.”

“That's the saddest thing I've ever heard.”

“Try living for a couple hundred years, that'll change.” Carmilla made her way to her bed were she sat down. With her feet propped up she sipped her drink to enjoy its bubbling taste.

While Laura had changed, Carmilla opted to do the same now sitting in a red robe. She watched as Laura suddenly began to stumble around the room. Laura laughed it off at first but when she took another step she almost fell, unable to keep her balance.

“Maybe you should sit down sweetheart.”

“But Clarke.” She began to mumble. “My head.”

“Lay down.”

Laura didn't argue though suddenly feeling dizzy. She couldn't really keep up her balance making her utterly confused. Was it possible she had drank more than she realized?

She didn't even finish the rest of her champagne before she plopped on the bed with a pounding head. Laura laid her head on Carmilla's shoulder who instinctively began to play with her hair.

“I feel so sleepy Carmilla.”

“Go to sleep then.” Within minutes Laura found herself completely unconscious against the vampire unaware of why her body just suddenly gave out.

The last thing she could hear before her mind drifted was, “I'm so sorry Laura.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very long chapter hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think!!It was inspired by Natasha singing disney song (go watch it i fell in love) and thank you once again to Lindsay she is a bae for helping me!


	5. Things You Should Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some fighting scenes with blood  
> Shout out to Lindsay who I adore for motivating me to keep this story going!

Waking from her unexpected sleep, her body jolted forward unaware of where she was. Laura frantically looked around the dark room that was completely bare.

There was no one around but herself. Jerking her body out of bed, her feet landed on the cold floor. Beside the metal bed she was laying on, there were only the grey walls to fill the small room.

Looking to her side she saw the metal bars that caged her in. Immediately she ran to the bars gripping the metal to shake it with all her force. Despite the loud clanging noise it made, it did not budge. It was useless, she was caged up with no way of escaping.

Her body slumped to the floor taking in what happened to her. It was clear she was no longer in Carmilla's room.

Carmilla. She tricked her. The girl she refused to admit she had a crush on deceived her trust and now locked her in this cell. The tears swelled in her eyes from the foolishness she fell to.

Of course she would be the one to think someone could love her. The second she was off the Ark and camp grounds she led herself to believe that maybe on this adventure she took she could find love and experience life the way it was meant to be. Except those were books. Laura had to start differentiating the difference between reality and dreams.

Laura ran her hands through her hair feeling guilt consume her body. It was then she noticed a bracelet with strands of leather falling off around her wrist. A paper attaches to it read, ‘It acts as a deterrent to vampires. Don't take it off, cutie.-C’

Her annoyance with the vampire caused her to rip the bracelet off and throw it against the wall. A loud groan followed with the thought that girl still was trying to control after betraying her trust.

“Easy there.” Laura looked up and between the bars and dim light she noticed the blonde in their own cell.

“CLARKE!” Clarke weakly smiled as she remained seated on the floor, arms draped over her knees.

“I was afraid they had killed you already. I've basically been in here since we got here. Where have you been?”

Laura thought for a moment if she should tell her what truly happened with Carmilla but from noting her disheveled appearance and pain stricken features it was best not to mention it. “They just had me locked away upstairs.”

“Did they hurt you?”

Physically? No. Broken heart? Yes. 

“No.”

“Good. You're strong Laura. I think you should meet someone.”

Raising her eyebrows she watched Clarke point the cell next her. Turning her head in that direction she watched a hand wave from the cell. Due to its proximity she was unable to see them but could hear their voice.

“Hi! I'm LaFontaine. Welcome to Death Row.” 

“Laura Hollis! Wait what's Death Row?” She responded waving her hand back. Turning towards Clarke she watched the woman flip through a book.

“Laf, tell her why we are in here.”

“To get eaten?”

“No, the other one.”

Laura cautiously looked at Clarke who kept her eyes trained and the book. As if she knew she were to ask a question Clarke pointed to the cell next to her to inform her to listen.

“See it all started many centuries ago when vampires came into existence. It is said-”

“Fast forward to the important one Laf.” Clarke groaned as if she were talking to a child.

“Right. Right. Basically the grounders and vampires have been at war for years. When the grounders knew they stood no chance they surrendered. The deal they made was that every month the grounders were to sacrifice twenty of their people in exchange for the rest of their people to live.

Two Commanders later, they became fed up with this comprise. So a plan was devised to protect their people in which they successfully trapped the vampires in their castle for eternity.”

“So then why lock us up? We aren't grounders.”

“Oh you see your friend over there has this marking.” LaFontaine stretched out a book through the bars so that Laura could see. Immediately she recognized the marking; the same one Legolas warned them about.

“What does it mean Clarke?”

“It's the personal protection of the Commander.”

“So basically they think we are grounders?”

“We associate with the grounders so we are the enemy too.”

“Why do you have it?”

“Does it matter?”

“Well since my life depends on it then yes.”

“We have larger issues at hand.” Clarke returned to the book in hand reading as fast as she could. 

Meanwhile Laura fell back against the wall contemplating on what was next. There was only one way out of here and that wasn't with alive. So she decided to turn to LaFontaine and learn more about them.

“How did you get in here?”

“I tried this experiment that would explode these walls and then finally let us see the outside world.”

“Wait you've never been on the surface?”

“Nope! Born and raised underground. Thankfully with these books.”

It was something that caught Clarke's attention right away. If Lafontaine had never been above ground then they possibly could not survive the radiation. Their death sentence was already written for them.

Her mind tried to ignore that factor and the two who were getting along well as she searched for an alternative way to escape these cells. Most of her time down here was spent reading the books Lafontaine had with them so that she could find more information on this hell hole.

While her priority is always saving Lexa, she needed to worry about herself right now. It unfortunately did get her thinking of Lexa. Without Lexa things seemed bleak knowing she had failed her people and now her person.

At this point there was no way to save Lexa if she couldn't save herself. In fact, Clarke knew Lexa would reprimand for trying. The truth was Clarke could no longer give a shit. Their time had been cut too soon and if their was a way she could bring back someone she cared for she was going to do it. Death was not something she was willing to accept as the end, especially not after losing her dad and Finn.

So her mind returned to the book at hand which held prophecies and history of the long battle between the two groups. According to this book there is a link that would connect these two forces, only the prophecy was vague about the rest.

There was too much hostility between the two groups for reconciliation. Despite her curiosity on the history, she needed to find the answer to bring Lexa back to life. She was grateful for Lafontaine obtaining these books earlier but if they had no answer it was useless.

Hours had passed. Clarke rested on the bed she heard Lafontaine and Laura talked the night away. If it weren't for their current situation, she knew they'd be best friends. Laura would go on to explain what the ark was like in which fascinated Laf immensely. 

In turn, they described the community underground. How they were able to live undisturbed as long as they provided their blood and remain underground. There were many humans here as well as vampires but the ratio did not compare. The conversation came to an abrupt end with a loud noise.

Suddenly there was a loud clang as the main gate was flooded open. A man walked down the dark hall with his heavy boots clashing against the cold metal. From what Clarke could see, he was a pale young boy that came across creepy with his dark eyes and devilish walk.

The boy walked over to Clarke's cell first causing her to retreat back a step. “Aw you're scared.”

“Let us go.” Clarke demanded standing up from her position. The boy just laughed at her childish plead. His hand slipped through the bars to play with Clarke's hair.

The blonde wouldn't let that slide though as she grasped his arm and twisted it until they heard a crack. It only caused him to laugh for as he casually popped his bone back.

“Feisty, I like. Too bad mother requested she kill you with her own hands.” Clarke shook the bar as he turned away annoyed he didn't give her a chance to bargain.

He turned towards Laura's cell where he opened it right away. Laura knew it was useless to run even though her body froze in place. The vampire was clearly done playing jokes as he could already taste the blood in his mouth.

“Hi I am Will. How you are liking Stilas so far?” With a large grin, he stuck out his hands but Laura only glared at him.

“No introduction? Fine, you asked for it we'll do this the hard way.”

Gripping Laura by the throat he pulled her out to the cage so that Clarke could watch her friend be torn apart. He threw her body to the wall where she fell to the ground unable to get up initially. 

“Enjoy the show Clarke.” Will winked her direction before making his move to Laura.

Using his vampire speed he got her up and slammed her body against the concrete wall but this time held onto her body. Laura could feel her body tremble with fear wanting to call for help but was unable to get it out.

For fun, he twirled her hair watching the light in her eyes go dark. Sure he could play games but his stomach growled so he knew what it meant.

“Any last words?”

Without even thinking, Laura began to ramble on all the important things that came to mind in hopes Clarke would survive and pass the message back.

“Clarke, tell my dad that I love him and that I'm sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. I wanted to live my life and get out of the bubble wrap he had me in. I know it's not the best time to want to live your life during the post apocalyptic world but when else would it be?”

“You talk too much.” Will grumbled before moving the hair away from her neck so that he could begin to feast.

Laura quickly spat out the last of her words. “Thanks Clarke for being a good friend to me. You don't know how much I truly admire your bravery. Don't give up, find the cure. Alright I'm done now.” 

She gripped her eyes shut waiting for Will to suck all the blood out of her. Only her body was slumped to the ground and released of his grip.

Who knew her rambling could save her life. Looking up with hazy vision, she could see Will lying down across the floor with a woman on top of him. The girl on top was sent flying as he stood up. 

It gave Laura a better opportunity to see that it was Carmilla who had threw him the ground. Carmilla and Will both stood up staring each other down.

“Now now Kitty, mother gave you a chance to have her and you declined. Now it's my turn to eat.”

“She is not for dinner.”

“Hasn't anyone told you not to play with your food?”

“Leave Will.”

“Or what, Sis?” Responding with a deeper voice, Will went to attack but Carmilla was faster, dodging his strike. Again he threw another punch this time successfully hitting her guts to send her flying into the concrete.

The clear dent in the wall resembled the power the two really had. For Clarke, this was something she never seen before. Not even the reapers seemed this terrifying.

After Carmilla removed her body from inside the wall, she ran full force into Will who held her back. Only Carmilla continued to push back causing Will to step backwards until he was up against the wall.Where she repeatedly kneed in a very important area to him. The ground beneath them had been torn up from the strength. 

“Mommy’s boy got game?” Carmilla challenged. It clearly angered Will who came back in full force. The two continued to dodge and strike the other as best as could. For a stranger, it seemed like an art blocking, dodging, and striking their opponent with every power they had.

Meanwhile, Laura had only just started to get up feeling the pain her shoulders. The arrow and now the wall had really done a number on her. As well her head began to pound and immediately Laura could feel the blood dripping down her face. She assumed she must have cut her head open when Will threw her.

It was a trigger that did not go unnoticed as both vampires snapped their heads in the direction of Laura. Will eyes darken smelling the fresh blood in the air. While Carmilla's widen at the realization of what it meant.

“Laura, run!” Carmilla cried out as she tried to release herself from his grip. Laura was not sure if she were seeing things or if her vision was that messed up but tears swelled in the brown eyes. “Get out of here!”

Her pleading voice struck a chord in Laura whose body reacted before her mind. She started to make a run for it but her body was still weak and therefore falling back to the ground again.

Forgetting the fight, he used his speed to make his way over to a crippled Laura. However, Carmilla acted faster tackling him to the ground. The two tousled on the floor fighting for dominance. Despite feeling like ages between the two it felt like seconds to the humans who watch their warped speed fight. 

Will had found a new strength motivated by the desire of blood. He had won as he took control and continually slammed Carmilla's head into the ground. Clarke could barely watching losing track after ten hits Carmilla took to the head, there was no way she could survive it.

Both their bloods were everywhere but Will was showing no mercy when during the tousle Carmilla had bitten into his shoulder as he cried out in pain.

He left a seemingly unconscious Carmilla on the dented ground to make his way towards his meal. Laura was still too weak to even act feeling her head and shoulder cry in pain. Will squatted so that he was eye level with the space girl.

His finger stroked down the side of her face where the blood fell. With much enjoyment Will tasted the blood on his hand noting the unique taste. He was most definitely going to enjoy his meal.

His eyes darken as he fangs came into view. Just as he leaned forward, Laura watched his eyes widen in shock. Looking down she noticed what had struck his shock.

When he slowly crumbled to the ground, Laura looked up to see an out of breathe damaged Carmilla with a bloody stake in her hand. She had killed her brother but her victory was not celebrated as her own body collapsed to the ground.

“Carmilla?” Laura crawled over cradling her head in her lap. She tried to stroke her awake but Carmilla was clearly weak and in pain. “Carmila!” Laura cried out when she didn't receive a response.

“Laura we don't have much time. Unlock me so we can go.” Clarke yelled from her cell but Laura remained frozen.

“Laura!” Clarke yelled again knowing someone would be down there soon to see the commotion.

Laura looked back down to see Carmilla struggling to stay awake. “She's right cupcake. There's a horse waiting for you outside along with your stuff. Take it and run.” 

The raspy voice attempted to smile and offer her an escape. Only Laura knew if she left Carmilla like this she wouldn't be able to defend herself against her mother and would die for letting them escape.

Carmilla was aware of that too as she handed Laura the stake. “Just make it fast, sweetheart.”

The pool of tears in her eyes rose as she searched the brown eyes for any hope. Carmilla was glad to finally have all her years come to an end. She lived full lifetimes through frustration, sadness, bliss, love, and even the end of the world. What more could there be left?

Spending time with Laura in her last moments could be the perfect ending to this endless life. Carmilla wouldn't complain with the end, after all she did get to witness the most beautiful woman alive.

Tears rolled down her eyes but Carmilla used her fingers to wipe them away. Laura looked for confirmation in which she received a swift nod. “I guess you are the only one I found worth saving.”

Unable to listen any longer for she would halt her ations, Laura raised the stake in the air clenching her eyes. She really didn't want to be the one to do this but she knew she had to. Carmilla was content with dying this way, knowing maybe after all these years she could rebel against her mother one last time.

Despite her own weak state, Laura let the stake come crashing down on her own hands. Blood immediately began to pour out from her arm in which Laura pushed it to Carmilla's lips. “Don't drain me.”

Carmilla looked wary at first but Laura insisted. Laura needed to know that at least Carmilla could die trying to survive and not just die.

Carefully she began to drink and soon her eyes remained shut enjoying the taste and regaining her strength. It was only enough to drink her way back to recovery except Carmilla was unable to stop herself.

Laura's own body got weaker and soon she could feel herself ready to pass out. “You are going to kill her!” Clarke screamed out but Carmilla tuned her out. The blood was too good to stop.

Her vampire instincts had taken over as she was no longer just Carmilla. The warm blood heated her own body sending waves of heat and power throughout.

“Carmilla!” Clarke cried again as she watched Laura's body become limp.

_“Did you forget I am a vampire, buttercup?” Carmilla had managed in seconds to use her speed to capture Laura on the other side of the book case. Her hands remained on either side of her face to lock in place._

_She didn't want the girl to escape. Watching Laura took a visible gulp, her own heartbeat speed up with the proximity the girl was in. Carmilla could not remember the last time she was this close to someone and wanted nothing more but the pleasure of their company._

_“That doesn't phase me.”_

_“Why not Laura? I can rip out your throat, drink all the blood out of you.” Carmilla responded with such casualty but frustration. No one could remain this calm when they were being threatened. Did she really not see her scary enough? She used to be able to scare people with a look._

_But Laura was completely different. Carmilla was not sure if it was her resistance to her charm or the actual beauty that radiated from the space girl that kept her attracted._

_Carmilla had lived a long time to know that beauty came in different forms. Today it came as Laura Hollis. The woman was ready to hand her over to her mother but Laura didn't see a monster when she looked at her despite knowing who she was.  
The soft brown eyes looked at her with marvel and the smile warmed her heart. A feeling at the bottom of her stomach became present with every look, touch, and taste. She needed Laura now._

_“Then do it.” That had pushed the wrong button within Carmilla making her seemingly annoyed. Only Laura had no idea her resistance it was turning her on more._

_“You're a child.”_

_“And you're afraid.” Laura challenged again only this time Carmilla was quick to act. Her hand grasped at her neck causing Laura to drop the book and attempt to remove the grip on her throat._

_“Be afraid.” Carmilla growled. Laura was completely unaware of how much she was rocking Carmilla's boat._

_“I am afraid of the vampire but not of Carmilla.”_

_“They are the same thing.”_

_“Being a vampire doesn't define who you are.” Despite holding her by the neck, Carmilla applied no pressure but only wanting to instill fear in her._

_“It is what I am.”_

_“It is who've you become. Prove yourself wrong. What do you have to lose?”_

Carmilla replayed the memory inside her head fighting the natural instinct to finish Laura off. Only her conscious was putting up a fight. 

Laura's words were replaying in her head. What did she have to loose fighting her natural instinct? What would she get for killing the one person in all her life that felt she deserved better?

With every strength she could, she pulled herself away from drinking anymore blood. The blood dripped smeared all over her face. She looked down to see an unresponsive Laura. 

“Laura?” She whispered. The empty response it was triggered Carmilla's fantic behaviour.

No matter how hard she shook the girl, she stayed still and Carmilla was convinced she had killed her.

She held Laura's lifeless body close to her rocking back and forth. Her tears remained but her guilt prevailed. Carmilla tried to wake the girl up, blocking out any noise including Clarke's yell to let her help. It was when Clarke said she was a medic that it clicked in Carmilla's mind that she could help.

Carefully, Carmilla laid her body down and ran to the cell releasing Clarke. The blonde immediately made her way to Laura with the first thought to stop the bleeding.

Clarke ripped part of her shirt using it as a bandage to stop the bleeding. The next thing she did was look for a pulse. However, she did this carefully so Carmilla could not know what she was doing. By her lucky stars she found a pulse. Laura was still alive. 

Carmilla stood over her with crossed arms and a concerned look painted on her face. All she could hope was that the space girl was useful.

What she didn't notice was Clarke eyeing the stake on the ground. Clarke eyed Laura one more time to make sure she was stable. There wasn't certainty when she would wake up but Clarke needed to act now. Carmilla was pacing behind her in which Clarke took it as her cue.

Grabbing the stake, Clarke turned to strike the vampire but Carmilla was faster as she gripped onto her wrist and pinned her against the wall.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“You almost killed her.”

“I'm saving your life. Think again who you want to stake because you need me to get out of here.” Carmilla let go.

Clarke only gritted her teeth before moving towards Laura to get her out of here. Unable to pick her up, she figured it would be best to drag her out.

That wasn't possible though. They needed to leave as soon as possible but she was going to have to wait until she was conscious. So she sunk to the ground keeping Laura's head in her lap.

“You need to go.”

“I can't escape, she's still unconscious.”

“Get up and let's go.” Carmilla snarled in which grudgingly Clarke responded.

“I am not leaving her.”

“Do you really think I'd let you leave without her? She isn't safe here.”

“Since when did you care about her safety.” Carmilla paused for a moment knowing she was right. The vampire never cared for a single soul that made its way into the wall. For her to help them escape was odd, giving Clarke every reason to be suspicious.

“Hello! What about me?” LaFontaine called out from her cell. Immediately Clarke went over and helped her out.

“Awesome! I'm coming with!” That froze Clarke in her tracks.

“You can't.”

“You seriously going to deny me my chance of freedom?”

“You won't survive on the surface. I've seen it happen to people who have lived underground their whole life.”

Lafontaine paused at the realization. They were a bright young soul that knew Clarke was right but they didn't want to believe it. That sparked an idea in Clarke.

She pulled out a walkie talkie from her bag that Carmilla brought down in which she handed to them, giving instructions. “My friend Raven is on the other side. Talk to her and figure out a way to get you and the others out of here alive.”

LaFontaine and Clarke talked briefly discussing possible options of escape and plans. Additionally Lafontaine passed as much knowledge as they could on the history between the two groups and things that would help Laura. 

After a brief hug goodbye, Clarke turned to Carmilla who already was carrying Laura in her arms. Guilt took over for letting her friend get caught in her mess, but something told her she needed to be here.

Carmilla led the way sneaking the girls out of the castle and to the stairs where the horses waited. Laura became awake along the journey but still between unconscious and conscious state.

By the time they made it slowly but carefully to the horses, Laura was waking up. Her head remained snuggle in Carmilla's chest refusing to leave the warmth. “Wake up sleepy head.”

Groans of pain were her response but Carmilla knew they didn't have time for games. So she lowered the girl back onto her feet who immediately almost fell from weak legs. Graciously, Carmilla still held onto her helping her on her feet.

It took her a few seconds to gain balance and awareness but she finally did. Clarke informed her that they were going to leave right away and that she needed to say goodbye. She stepped away sensing the two needed privacy.

The two remained silent but Laura let her actions speak for her. Her fingers smeared the blood on Carmilla's chin in attempt to remove it only the vampire turned their head in shame. It reminded Carmilla of what she had done and made her feel embarrassed she had succumbed to her inner monster.

Laura noticed the shame, so cracked a joke to break the tension. “Thank you for not killing me.” 

Carmilla seemed to ignore her joke though as she concentrated on the lost strand of hair in which she tucked behind her ear. From there she let her fingers run over her cheeks. She knew it was time to say goodbye but she wasn't ready.

“You saved me.” Carmilla responded refusing to look into the girl's eyes knowing what she would say.

“You deserved a chance.”

“I'm a monster.”

“Even monsters deserve a chance.” It was what pushed Carmilla to look into her eyes. There it was, the pain of knowing she was leaving. Leaving into a world where she could no longer protect the good in Laura from the corrupt world.

If there was one thing Carmilla was sure of it was that this world was not good enough for the space girl. She should have remained in space away from harms danger. When looking into her eyes, she knew she wasn't the only one wishing the same thing, for her to stay.

“Carmilla.” She went to speak but Laura stopped her again. “Don't ask me.”

“Why not?”

“Because I won't say no.”

“I'll take care of you, protect you.” She pleaded finally looking into the chocolate eyes that filled her body with such warmth.

“The story you told me of Beauty and the Beast, doesn't end with the beast killing Beauty. He finds that he can love and be more than what he appeared.”

“You knew I lied.”

“Of course I did. You wanted to believe that this was the circle of life; that things could not be altered.”

“Why didn't you say something?”

“Because I needed you to see that you aren't a beast, Carmilla.”

“If that story can be true than you will stay and we can have our happy ending. I won’t be a beast.” 

Clarke listened, hearing the desperation in Carmilla's voice. It pained her knowing that once they left all shred of hope was gone and she would return to a cold heart.

She knew that desperation because days earlier her voice pleaded the same. To watch Lexa die was like watching her heart being torn, mutilated, and burned. If there was anyway she could stop this pain it would be for her to bring Lexa back. She would do anything to stop it, which is why she should have known what happened next.

“You know it doesn't work like that.”

“Don't make me do this.”

“Do what?” Using her vampire speed she turned Laura around gripping onto her throat. She was locked in her embrace with only her neck exposed. Clarke was too slow to react.

“I'll give you the cure to save your friend if you leave Laura here.”

“Carmilla.” Laura screamed as she tried to remove herself from her grip. Carmilla was stronger, holding on tighter.

Clarke moved towards them gripping onto her stake. It was a sudden plead from the vampire but desperate times called for desperate measures.

“You're being selfish!” 

“And you aren't space girl? Drag this innocent girl on your quest to bring your lover back to life.”

“She isn't my lover. She is a leader, the Commander. Her people need her.”

Carmilla laughed aloud feeling just as crazy as she looked. Laura's blood was still dripping from her lips and her eyes were now wide from the energy.

“I've been around for decades, darling. I know, oh I know, no one walks into these walls without a loved one dead.”

Clarke remained quiet knowing there wasn't a way to win this battle. The vampire was going to taunt her and pull all the cards she could. "What was her name, Heda? I think now she goes by the name Lexa, right?"

"How do you?" Clarke's eyes widen with anger as she moved closer with her stake in anger. She had no right to say her name. 

"Na na na." Carmilla waved her finger in the air as she gripped Laura tigher. She winced in pain at the touch. Clarke couldn't believe the vampire would do this. But if she couldn't have her then no one would and that was how Carmilla saw it.

"I know Lexa better than you think."

"You're lying."

"Does it matter Blondie? If you want Lexa to be alive you have a choice to make."

Clarke's mind rattled with the options trying to figure out a way she could save them both. There was no way she could put one life before the other.

"So what's it gonna be, Clarke? Laura or Lexa?”


	6. The Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The return to Polis is a long one

“So what's it gonna be? Laura or Lexa?” 

“Clarke take it and go.” Laura whispered. Staying with Carmilla wasn't the scary part, it was the fact that she would most likely die from other vampires. The moment Mother discovered her existence she was dinner.

Clarke wouldn't allow that though. After witnessing what the vampires could do and their uncontrol of their own powers proved how dangerous it is. There was a reason they were locked up and undoing that could bring more harm than good. This was a larger problem, and a selfish solution. If Clarke offered this there was no turning back.

Carmilla would take it in a heartbeat but there was no guarantee she followed up on her part. All Clarke could hope for is that Laura would stay with her so that Carmilla had no choice but stay with. So she made a deal with the devil unaware Carmilla wasn't even the worst layer in hell.

“What if I offer something better?”

“Impossible.”

Then Clarke spoke the two magic words that Carmilla had dreamt about for years, “Your freedom.” 

Carmilla continued to shake her head in disbelief. No, no, no. It was rude to even accept such a thing. Carmilla knew better as a Commander needed to perform the spell and they needed the spell in the first place. She had studied using all the books in the library to find a way out. Once she had learned, there was nothing she could do.

It was a trick Clarke was playing to get out of the castle. “I am no fool.”

Clarke knew what was running through her head so she grabbed the book from her bag that Titus had given her. Showing her the cover, she revealed the markings of the commander.

“The spell is in here.”

“Only a Commander can undo it.”

“There is no commander alive right now.” Clarke didn't know what she said could affect Carmilla so much because her demeanor changed in a heartbeat. A focus shifted from untrust to hope.

“You want to trick the spell?” Her grip on Laura loosened and concern washed over her face.

“I have the markings, I think I can fool the spell into believing I am the Commander.”

Carmilla knew it was risky but she had no other options. She looked down at Laura who was still weak from the loss of blood. It was foolish to even want her to stay but she could no longer go through life without living. Someone reminded her of that a long time ago.

Reluctantly she let go of Laura who quickly moved towards the horse. Clarke caught her trying to steady her balance. She searched for confirmation that she could walk. Once Laura nodded her head, Clarke assisted her getting on the horse.

Carmilla wanted to apologize but she knew the girl was too angry at her to respond. Laura wouldn't even look her way. All the vampire could hope for was that she didn't cross a line.

“Meet me at the front gate, I need to get your cure.” Clarke nodded her head as they made their way to the gate.

“You and the commander were a thing?” Laura questioned as they were outside the castle waiting for Carmilla.

“The real question is what's going on with you and Carmilla.” Immediately, Laura's guard went up feeling the pressure from the blonde.

“I don't know what you are talking about.” 

“Oh so we are going to play that game where we I am going to pretend I didn't see you offer up your blood to save her life. Or that she ran into Death Row to save yours?”

“Precisely.” Both girls looked at each other warily before laughing hysterically. For Clarke she couldn't remember the last time she laughed this hard but did she need it. They were actually smiling, something they forget their bodies could actually do.

“You’re something else Hollis.” 

There wasn't time for Laura to respond though as a loud noise approached them. Looking into the castle they witnessed a vehicle with two wheels hurling towards the entrance.

Before either girls could react the vehicle slid its wheel so that it came to a screeching halt just where the cobblestone ground ended. The girl's horses were out of control in fear of the loud roar that came from it as were the girls.

The person riding it removed the helmet letting their jet black hair flow with the wind. Clarke had said something but Laura was currently in awe.

The woman had changed out of her previous outfit dressed now in all leather. The black leather jacket with combat boots and tight pants had her mind fantasizing, however, she didn't leave much for imagination. Even the shirt she wore put emphasis on her breasts. She wasn't just beautiful but sexy.

_Son of a Banshee, Laura!_ Now she was more angry at herself for letting her mind fawn over the beauty. She was mad at Carmilla, she had to keep reminding herself. So she redirected her focus to the conversation.

“How did you know we needed the cup?”

“I've been searching for that spell for years. I just never had the words nor the blood to it, you do. Just read the goddamn spell already Clarke! We have 30 seconds left now!”

Clarke opened the book Titus had give her. The page had caught her attention because of the unknown written language. She handed it to Carmilla who read it over as she cut her hand open to pour her blood in the cup. 

“It is in ancient Latin. Repeat after me Clarke.” She did not get the opportunity to though as Carmilla was suddenly tackled to the ground.

Another vampire had snuck its way over preventing Carmilla to escape. While the two fought, Clarke made the risky move to run over the line. She hadn't come this far to not save Lexa in which the only one who had the cure was Carmilla. Hence why she had to now keep her alive. Catching him off guard, she stabbed the vampire in the arm.

He stopped beating Carmilla to turn around and face Clarke who was slowly backing away. With a cruel laughter, he pulled out the stake to fling it to the floor along with Clarke's body. In an instant she had been smashed against the wall to create a loud noise. Since she hadn't gotten up right away, Laura knew he had knocked her unconscious.

Carmilla got back up fearlessly tackling the taller and stronger vampire. The two tousled on the grounder in a messier way than what had been done with Will. It was clear the man was stronger but the petite girl was smarter, using it to her advantage. 

Laura didn't realize how much time may have passed but her mind only focused on one thing; the weapon that had fallen. There it laid, the bloody stake waiting to be used. She walked her way over to the stake that had been abandoned. Letting out what small bravery she had buried inside, she crossed over the line to grab the weapon.

At this point, Carmilla had taken a good beating willing to accept defeat. She never drank as much blood as others to survive making her weaker in these hand combatted battles. Turning her head, she bad now witness Laura pick up the stake, sparking an idea within.

From whatever strength Carmilla had left, she flipped the guy over to crush his back. The unknown vampire now laid on top of the other vampire trying to remove the grip around his neck that prevented from breathing.

“Laura kill him!” The bloody stake remained frozen in her hand afraid of the consequences that came along. Carmilla was doing her best to hold onto the vampire for as long as she could but he was slowly starting to pull away.

“Laura, now!” Whatever registered in Laura's mind set her into action. Without any further hesitation she staked the vampire right through the heart.

Both hands gripped and held onto the stake as she watched his eyes go wide and remain open. Within seconds his fighting body went limp. By the grace of Laura's hand, he was dead.

Carmilla rolled the body off her chest watching Laura grip on the weapon. How desperately she wanted to help but Mother would be on their tales any moment now. There was no time to think about her emotions for there wouldn’t be any emotions soon.

Running over to an unconscious Clarke, she dragged her body to the line. After tapping her face a few times Clarke came to, unaware of what was going on.

“Come on Clarke I need you to say the spell.” Registering the words in her head she became more aware lifting her own body up.

Her eyes caught glimpse of Laura starring over the dead vampires body with the bloody stake in her hand. It was clear she was still in shock. Moving as fast as she could, she dragged Laura out of the castle boundaries and completed the spell.

“Quid est iterum” Carmilla began to repeat the lines from the book, in which Clarke reiterated back in a hurry.

“Quid est iterum” 

 

“Erat nihil non est”

“Erat nihil non est.” 

“Pour the blood on the line.” Clarke did as she was told.

Clarke exchanged a look with Laura unsure how they were supposed to know if the spell had worked, but Laura remained in a daze. Meanwhile Carmilla attempted her escape by first pushing her motorcycle through then taking a deep breathe.

In the past if they had attempted to escape they would be left with an electric shock that temporarily paralyzed them. Carmilla took her chances though first sticking out her hand.

The concentration on her face began to turn into wonders as her hand went through with no shock. Her hesitation could wait no longer as their was a loud scream that deafened their ears. Clarke and Laura immediately fell to the ground grasping onto their ears while their horses riled up. The sound was ear deafening causing new pains of unknown.

What they hadn't been aware of was that Mother had figured out what Carmilla was doing and was fastly approaching their direction. Mother was now using her powers to try to prevent them from escaping oblivious they had actually broken the spell which would let Carmilla escape too.

Unable to hesitate longer, Carmilla went into action mode, successfully escaping the castle's walls without shock. What the space girls could not see was mother bolting towards the castle entrance as the loud pitched noise continued to torment their ears.

Despite the noise in which vampires were immune to, Carmilla moved as fast as she could repeating the words from memory. She chanted the words repeatedly until the scream came to a halt.

Clarke remained on her back out of breath slowly releasing her tight grip on her ears. Laura stayed curled up rocking back and forth unable to realize the screaming came to a stop.

Mother stood at the gate's entrance knowing exactly what Carmilla had done. A smug grin crept on her face for it wouldn’t be long until she could thank her daughter. Mattie stood behind her with a crossed look in shame. The look she received signified there was a warrant for not just death but torture.Sure she had broken the spell but she had also betrayed her family and killed her own. For that she would be punished in the worst of ways.

However she turned away looking towards Laura who was still curled up and shaking. She ran towards stroking the back of her hair. “Laura, it's over.”

The shaking continued despite how much Carmilla tried to comfort her. Laura's body was in a state of shock. By this time Clarke had managed to catch her breathe again only a light ring chimed in her ears.

“What was that?” Clarke groaned trying to get back up.

“Mother has that kind of power.”

“Why hasn't she crossed the line?” Her eyes went wide when she noticed the woman standing at the line glaring her down.

“I put a spell to keep them there.” Carmilla kept playing with her hair uninterested in Clarke but only concerned with Laura.

I didn't go unnoticed by Clarke, so she made her way over to the two. Sitting in front, Carmilla watched the blonde with caution. “She's having a panic attack.”

Clarke noted as the girl continued to rock back forth. While Carmilla continued to stroke her back, Clarke began to hum a song. It was a song that brought back memories to a time that seemed much easier. Despite having to mercy kill Atom, dealing with the fog was less complicated than ending a war or fighting vampires.

It went on for another few minutes before Laura was slowing her breathe down to come back to reality. Clarke continued to hum though feeling the darted eyes of Carmilla's mother finally gone. There were too many questions running through her head. It was unquestionable Carmilla knew more than what she told which is why Clarke remained suspicious.

Laura instantly cried for a while after the panic attack. She was shaken up, feeling the shocks of everything that had occurred. Carmilla remained immune to the situation having seen the worse already in the world. From the moment she landed on earth, Clarke had lost more of herself with every passing tragedy knowing this wasn't the worse.

It was the innocence Laura obtained that then had her throwing up, horrified of the recent events catching up to her. Carmilla immediately got lower while Laura, on her knees, released whatever she had left in her stomach. Upon realizing it was Carmilla's touch she shook it off.

It was not surprising, so Carmilla quickly retreated in shame letting Clarke help her. Holding up her hair, Clarke continued to rub her back waiting for it to end.

“We must get a move on. The protection spell only last 72 hours.” Carmila growled. They needed to come up with a plan quick before all the other vampires would be released.

“Come on Laura. Let's go home.”

\------

Anyone would immediately assume it would be Laura to keep the entertainment going with her positive attitude. Except it was Carmilla and Clarke bickering the entire way.

How much could they fight about? Well you'd be just as surprised as Laura to hear what they argued about. No matter what the argument was the defense was still the same. Clarke would argue she's been locked in a castle for years which Carmilla countered that she's been alive for centuries.

Hours had passed and the two were now bickering about the direction they should go in. Clarke wanted to follow the same path they came while Carmilla wanted to take a short cut. “This way will get us faster to your lover, space girl.”

“Your motorcycle is so loud it's the reason we'll be killed!”

“I am already dead, blondie.”

“We do this my way or no way.”

“Fine, I don't need to be here.”

“Laura won't leave my side and you won't leave Laura. Hence why you need to follow me.”

“Laura is a grown woman. She doesn't need you speaking for her.” 

Laura, who actually had no say in any matter, could actually rip out her hair listening to these two fight. If it were up to her she would have them sit down to talk about what they were really fighting about, that wasn’t an option unfortunately.

“Oh like how you're doing right now.”

“I was just providing an example.”

“And I-”

“ENOUGH! Both of you just be quiet. Carmilla shut your motorcycle off and just walk it, we'll go slow. And Clarke we'll go the shorter way so I can stop listening to you two fight.”

Both Clarke and Carmilla stopped in shock haven’t hearing her talk since the left the castle. The talkative Laura finally made a sound, so what was said would go. Neither not wanting to annoy her further, the matter was dropped leaving no words spoken till their next stop.

\------

From the map she could tell they were close to Polis. They needed to stop for the night as night had fallen but planned to leave early morning. Carmilla could go on but the other two and their horses were too tired to continue. 

Night falling did not stop the fighting. Now the bickering women were arguing about sleeping arrangements. Carmilla tried to be kind by offering to stay awake as she didn't need sleep but Clarke was still hesitant she'd run away and take Laura with her. 

Laura continued to ignore them setting up her bed for the night. Afterwards she moved to the horses and began to feed each one. They used their enormous tongues to pick up the food from her small hands. It was calming for a moment to let herself be reminded of nature and its simplicity.

Just days ago she stood behind the walls of the camp unable to witness the earth in its glory. Before that she could only see its outline from above. Earth was beautiful but what inhabit it scared more. Aware of not even witnessing the worse, the question arose of if this was all worth it.

When Raven came up and asked her to leave with Clarke she didn't hesitate. Laura had been attentive to what she had done for the hundred, turning reapers into people again then defeating mountain men, and creating peace with the grounders. Everyone choose to see her wrongs rather than the rights though.

More than half of the hundred died, the reapers killed some of their people, the mountain men caged their own forcing her hand to kill hundreds of innocent lives. Killing hundred of grounders led to a war they weren't prepared for. Those were what people chose to see in Clarke; her failures.

Laura knew better though. Which was why she didn't waver with Raven. Admiring her success rather than failure she aspired to make that same difference and change. With that came death, failures, and pain, lots and lots of pain. Coming on this trip was something she couldn't regret but continuing it would be the harder part.

“You're bleeding.” Laura looked up to find Carmilla rummaging through Clarke's bag for medical supplies.

Despite wanting for Clarke to fix it, she wasn't there as she was searching for wood for a fire. When Carmilla made her move to the wound, Laura immediately pulled away from the touch.

“Laura.” She didn't respond though. Grabbing the medical kit out of her hand she moved away from the vampire not wanting any of her help.

It wasn't the first time since they left that Carmilla was trying to make mends. Laura did her best to continue to ignore her. Fed up with the mixed signals from saving twice then almost killing her twice, Laura was just going to remain adamant on not talking to her.

When Clarke returned she found Laura curled up in the blanket Raven had packed sound asleep. Looking very peaceful while sleeping may be with the knowledge that she wasn't in any danger. Carmilla sat right on a log starring intently on Laura.

“I hear the harder you stare the higher the chance she'll forgive you.”

Carmilla offered a death stare despite Clarke not being phased one bit. Neither wanted to fight which is why silent filled the air for a while. It didn't take away from the question that was rattling in Carmilla’s mind.

Clarke started the fire as Carmilla pulled something from her bag in her motorcycle. Out of her bag came a large bottle in which Clarke raised an eyebrow to.

Carmilla only drank from it and then passed it to Clarke who then took a careless chug. She winced at the burn going down her throat. The last time she had something this strong was with Finn in a broken down car they used to hide away from the fog. It wasn’t great but it did the job.

“Out of all the things you can take from the castle you get alcohol.”

“Hey, some wine is good for the body. Shut up and enjoy.” So she did taking small chugs every once in awhile they fell into a comfortable silence enjoying the night.

It was broken though when Carmilla let her thoughts slip, “The light in her eyes is gone.” 

Clarke looked up from the fire to see Carmilla still so focused on the sleeping woman. She had her suspicions about Carmilla but those words struck a core in her. The pain laced in her voice was painful itself. It was clear Laura isn't just a toy in her fantasized mind, there was something about her that Carmilla was addicted to.

“You can't save her from this world.”

“I can try.”

“That'll never be enough.” Carmilla sighed knowing the truth behind the statement. She couldn't help but try though.

“You don't understand blondie. I watched the light go out on a friend of mine. I promised I would never let it happen again. Yet it did.”

Clarke's simple short response to Carmilla changed the way she thought about her. “Then turn the lights back on.”

Carmilla did not like Clarke, she believed she was too arrogant. However, she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol but what she had said never been truer. So she promised herself that if she ever saw the lights go out in Laura she would just have to turn them on.

Only the sound of the trees and the animals that survived the terrible radiation that consumed the earth, filled their ears again. The fire was crackling as the night creatures chirped.

Carmilla had missed the sound of nature coming alive. Being able to feel the grass alive under her feet and the fresh air provided by the tall trees. Her mind would drift further into what used to be of the earth when Clarke began to ask questions.

“How old are you?”

“Centuries old, Blondie.”

“What was the world like before the war?” For the first time that evening Carmilla tore her eyes from a sleeping Laura to look at the girl who was unaware that she was shivering.

Carmilla stood up and pulled a blanket out before walking it over to hand it to her. Cautiously but grateful Clarke took the blanket and wrapped herself to warm up her body; smiling as a thank you.

For a minute she thought about her answer. Smiling at the memories and frowning at the nightmares. There had been a plethora of moments she could have recounted from. Easily she could have sugar coated or tell her the horrors of the world but she decided to be truthful.

“Honestly? The world was cruel. There was famine, poverty, greed, natural disasters, terror, and war.” Carmilla was slow with her words choosing each one meticulously. 

“People were cruel and uncaring to each other. Most societies placed money as their gods, the only thing that seemed to make the world go round. People killed, argued, tortured each other. Pain was immenseful in which no one could escape.”

Clarke winced at the truth afraid that the world could actually have been worse before life now. Taking another swing at the bottle, she went to respond but Carmilla wasn't finish.

“Yet despite the hatred in so many hearts there was a culture unmatched. People would thrive to the sound of music, praise their gods, rejoice with the earth, enjoy the warmth of their families and provide a life of joy with all the love in their hearts to the ones they loved most. There were amazing creative minds from writers to artists from musicians to activists and from scholars to inventors. There was always hope for a better future.”

Clarke thought about life on earth before. Sure, she had seen pictures and videos but nothing would ever be like experiencing it. She envied the vampire for getting to enjoy a lavishing life filled with colors. 

“Do you miss it?”

“That's a tough question.”

“There's nothing you would miss?”

Carmilla didn’t have to give much thought as she motioned her head in the direction of the sleeping girl. “I would have never met her.”

“She's affected you that much?”

“What I mean is, there is always something better waiting. If you dwell on what was then you'll never know what is. Just have to let go.”

“What if you can't let go? You should be allowed to hold onto the past without fear or consequence.”

“I've seen the world rise and fall to its own demise. The only way we hold onto the past is if we learn from it. Somehow I know this is just the beginning of a new world. It's a fresh start for the human race. Its up to people like you to set the tone early.”

“Jeez, that's a lot of pressure.”

“With great power comes great responsibility.” Carmilla laughed internally knowing the blonde was unaware of where the quote came from. Sounded like it came from a great wise leader who led their people to victory, except it was Spider-man. 

“What if I don't want that power?”

“We don't get to choose. You've been granted a new chance to make this world better than what it once was. The world is a blank canvas Clarke. What are you going to paint?” 

“Solitude has left you to reflect a lot huh?” Carmilla laughed knowing it was entirely true. The loneliness in the castle gave her time to learn and grow. But even then she was unaware of how much more growing she had to do.

“Which reminds me, when will you tell Lexa you love her?”

“I don't love her that's a big assumption to make.”

“Lying is bad. I can sniff out a lie anywhere.”

“I am not.”

“I know you were in the castle to find the cure for Lexa. Why save her life?”

“She's the only one that can keep peace between the grounders and my people.”

“Why can't you do it or anyone else for that matter?”

“It's complicated.” 

“The spell would make her live forever.”

“That's the cure?” Carmilla nodded her head before taking another swing at the poisonous bottle.

“You really gonna condemn her to a life of eternity.”

“She'll live.” Clarke responded immediately. Wasn't that a greater reward than dying?

“Oh no honey, she'll be dead forever. Turning her would force her to live a never ending life to her people and become a slave to this world.”

“That's how you see it.”

“Sure you're right. But what makes you think she won't feel the same way?”

With that Clarke began to put out the fire so that she could sleep for a little, not wanting to continue the conversation. Knowing any further they went Clarke would question her decision. They didn't come this far to turn around now. 

She still didn't trust Carmilla but her body had been exhausted from the day, needing sleep. Their conversation left her feeling a little safer than before though.

As she wrapped the blanket around her, the reason they came on this trip came to mind. Their days were running thin and if they didn't get to Lexa soon she’d be gone for good. It reminded her of what Carmilla had told her earlier.

“How do you know Lexa?” She remained still waiting for the vampire to break the silence of the night.

“I know who the commanders are that's all.”

“You said you knew her better than I thought.” Carmilla remained silent contemplating on an answer. Of course Clarke would remember but she hoped she'd just let it go.

“Vampires know everything.”

“How?”

“We have eyes and ears outside those walls.”

“Who?”

“Go to bed Clarke.” Normally Clarke would counter back but a feeling told her to let it go. Something was being kept a secret and once Lexa woke up, it would be no longer.

Clarke was falling asleep when she heard Carmilla say something aloud. She wasn't sure if she was drunk or already in a sleep state mind but she heard her utter, “Love isn't weakness. She's just had her heart broken too many times to remember what love really is.”

\-----

Early the next morning, they packed everything up and began their final journey back to Polis. Despite their conversation last night, nothing had changed overnight. Laura had remained cold with Carmilla in spite of every attempt she had made. Clarke even rode ahead sometimes to let the two hash things out.

“You can’t be mad at me forever.” No response.

“What can I do to make this right?” Still no response.

It was a complete failure. Laura may have a good heart but she had an even stubborner soul. There wasn't anything Carmilla could do that changed her mind. So the trip continued to be awkward as the blonde naturally hated the vampire who was in awe of the brown eyed girl who now despised the blood drinker. It was a mess.

Interactions were forced such as the one that just occurred. Laura, who decided to walk for a little, got her foot trapped made by hunters. Naturally, Carmilla went to help but Laura denied it.

“I got it.”

“Laura you're stuck-”

“I don't need your help. I'll get my foot out by myself.” Sure enough she removed her foot along with scraping it up.

After almost getting stuck in a trap, Carmilla offered to go ahead a check for anymore in the vicinity. Laura gave the cold shoulder in response by playing with her horse. Defeatedly Carmilla left leaving Clarke to deal with an annoyed Laura.

“Laura give her a chance. She’s trying.”

“Never thought I'd see the day you defend the vampire.”

“She had to make a hard choice.” Clarke offered her opinion but knowing Laura is a stubborn girl meant her words were meaningless.

“I didn't know holding me hostage was a hard decision.”

“It was letting you go, Laura.” Clarke knew though that this wasn't just about the hostage or almost drinking her dry. It was making her kill the vampire. For the first time Laura had blood on her hands and no matter how hard she rubbed it off it, her hands were stained.

“You didn’t have to kill that vampire.” Laura snarled, angry that her ‘friend’ was taking the vampire’s side. 

Clarke only laughed at her ignorance. “You’re right. And you didn't have to pull a lever that killed over 300 people.”

“Clarke I-” Immediately Laura knew it was selfish to feel sorry for herself. She was in this new found territory. It was as if her heart had slowly blackened by the evil she had done. Killing was something she never wanted to do. That kind of blood just never goes away. 

“You are going to have to make tough choices in this world Laura, accept them.”

“Carmilla made me-”

“Carmilla came back for you. She's only here for you. I don't know what happen back in the castle but I'm going to tell you this. Don't make the same mistakes I did. Being stubborn will only get you less time with them because once their gone they may never come back.”

Laura dropped the conversation noting the return of the vampire. Everything inside cursed at Clarke for being right. There was no doubt she had some sort of connection with the broody vampire but right now all she wanted to feel was anger for her.

When Carmilla was back, they all resorted back to their silence. To everyone’s enjoyment it only lasted shortly when the large tower came to view signifying their arrival at Polis. There was only one problem, Carmilla and her motorcycle. 

“Do you trust me?” Clarke smirked staring the vampire up and down.

\------

What Carmilla should have said was no. No, no, no, no, no. She did not trust them, she did not like this. This was cruel, embarrassing, and degrading.

Clarke had Carmilla’s hands tied behind her back to a large bark of tree so that she appeared to be a prisoner. They had to strip her of her nice clothing and put something more in tune with the current fashion. Basically worn out fabric attempting to act as a dress and cloak.

Although Carmilla was very annoyed, especially when dirt was smeared over her face, she didn't argue. It was hearing Laura laugh and enjoying herself making the vampire a mess that allowed this to continue. If Laura needed to make her annoyed for her to smile, Carmilla would take any punishment she had for her.

It did hurt having to hide her baby motorcycle, that was going to be interesting. Clarke said she had a special place for it back at the camp but that wouldn't be until later. 

Once they were are all set to go, they left for Polis entering its walls with ease. Laura wanted to take in the market and the beauty of the culture. Except Clarke had warned her she would get distracted. 

Clarke had given them instructions in which they were to follow to a tee. On Laura's part, she was to remain straight face, emotionless walking through the very energetic town. That was a challenge in itself. Carmilla on the other hand had to provide a defeated look dragging her body along covered by the hood of the cloak. If not Laura was advised to be forceful and push her along, to her enjoyment.

Everything had gone according to plan. No suspions were raised which allowed Clarke to believe the grounders and her people were still at ease. Considering she was still an ambassador, Clarke had managed them to get them a room where they would wait for Titus. 

There wasn’t time for any conversation. While Laura removed Carmilla's gag, the door to the room opened. The bald man came in quietly but with wide eyes.

“You made it back alive.”

“Where is Lexa?”

“You were supposed to-” Titus’ jaw remained ajar shocked that they had made it back with everything seemingly in place.

Like the dramatic woman she enjoyed to play, Carmilla slowly removed the hoodie before finishing his sentence. “Die?” 

As she rose to her feet, with ease she ripped her confinement from her hands. A wave of power surged through her as Titus began to draw back.

“Carmilla.” His mouth dropped even further when he realized who they had brought back with them.

“That's Ms.Karnstein to you.” Carmilla provided a devilish smiled as she watch him quickly attempt to leave. Titus’ hands struggled with the doorknob shaking in fear.

She was quicker though as she slammed the door shut and shoved his body against the wall. Grabbing him by his collar she could feel the nerves shaking within, “I've missed you baldie.”

“How did you get out?” The words trembled from his lips.

“Where is she?” Titus remained quiet forcing Carmilla to push him harder against the wall.

“Where is Lexa?!” This time her words were growled threatening to eat him for dinner. She was quite starving now.

“In her room.”

“Good you are going to quietly bring us there and then bring me a guard. Got it?” He feverishly nodded his head and was let go. Right away he headed for the doors as Carmilla smiled motioning for the girls to follow.

It was time to resurrect Lexa.

\------

Immediately as they walked in the smell of death consumed the room. Laura found herself gagging at the smell. It was as if someone dipped two month old garbage in spoiled milk topped with rotten eggs with a skunk's spray of approval.

Even Titus could feel his eyes water at the stench. He had left the room alone stating he hadn't perceived they would actually return with a cure but only waiting it out for curiosity.

Titus had genuinely thought that Clarke would die in that journey hence why he sent her. Only she returned with dangerous consequences. With Carmilla out of the walls, the spell had broken and the spacewalkers were to become the last of their fears.

Once he provided the guard, Carmilla told him to be scarce and make sure no one entered. After Titus had left, Carmilla stabbed the guard through his head immediately killing him without hesitation.

“What are you doing?” Clarke yelled but Carmilla ignored her as she carried the man on her shoulders and laid him down in the necessary spot.

Carmilla moved towards Lexa whose body was slowly rotting away. Dry blood still covered her body as she noted the wound that killed her. The damn spacewalkers brought mechanical weapons back to this world unaware of how many lives they were endangering. Technology and their stupidity almost killed the entire human race, did they not realize this? Returning Lexa she carefully took in all her features.

“Are you sure about this Clarke?”

“Save her life.”

“She won't be the same. People react differently.”

“That doesn't matter.”

“There will always be more than one hero. You could love someone else.” It was those words that triggered Clarke.

That was the problem. She couldn't love someone else. She couldn't face the heartache of falling in love again then being broken afterwards. Lexa was it for her and if she couldn't have it then she didn't want any of it all.

“Shit Carmilla just save her life.” Clarke protested again not wanting anyone to change her mind.

With a final sigh, Carmilla returned to Lexa clearing her neck of the fallen hair. In just moments, Carmilla began to drink some of the blood left in Lexa and providing her own meanwhile.

Laura and Clarke watched the exchange confused as to what was going on. It seemed as of carmilla was having her dinner rather than saving her life. It then hit Clarke, she was really going to turn her.

Without hesitation Clarke pulled Carmilla off of her with screams. “You can't turn her!” She cried out.

“You told me to save her!”

“I didn’t know you meant vampire!”

“Sweetheart that’s the only spell that works.” Carmilla snarled willing the blood off with the back of her hand. She moved away from Lexa to let Clarke have her moment.

Whatever had clicked inside her brain, began to bring her back to reality as this would destroy Lexa. Clarke was being selfish and was turning her into her worst enemy. If they even succeed Lexa would never forgive her for this.

Clarke began to clean up the blood on Lexa's body as the tears began to follow. Only the blood and her tears got mixed in and suddenly she just couldn't take it anymore. Ignoring the overwhelming smell, she dug her face into her crook of Lexa's neck crying profusely.

Fine she admitted it, saving Lexa was for her own selfish reason. Yes it was for her, she deserved that much didn't she?

Only now she was toying with a game out of her league; something so above their heads it was already consuming them. The right thing to do was to let Lexa die in peace, to let their people's tradition continue as her time as a commander had come to an end. She was no longer the Commander, no longer a mentor, no longer her ally, no longer her friend, no longer her lover.

It was time to let go as Carmilla had advised earlier. She couldn't condemn her to a life of eternity, watching the world crumble and nothing she could do about it. Clarke would die but Lexa would live forever because of her choice. That was too selfish of an act.

It was too late though. Clarke was too late.

Instantly Clarke cried out in pain as she felt cold teeth sink into the skin on her neck. It only lasted shortly before Clarke was pulled away by Carmilla, ripping more of her skin.

Her eyes widen with shock as she watched Lexa's green eyes awake in the most monstrous way she could have witnessed. Blood was dripping from her open lips craving more blood. Filling in her nostrils was the smell of the fresh blood pouring from her neck. All Lexa could see or think was red. Her body craved for it and so she would give it that.

Savagely, Lexa licked the blood off her lips eyeing Clarke as the piece of food she saw her as. Clarke remained on the floor looking into those forest green eyes that Carmilla had successfully brought back to life. 

This wasn't the commander. This was a monster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this chapter to my beta reader, Lindsay because she has been dying for the Clexa reunion, sorry its not what you hoped :( but keep your hopes up, this story is far from over!


	7. The Dead Are Further Dead

Laura immediately made her way over to Clarke helping her up. It was clear she was still in a state of confusion and fear. Blood was coming from her neck which meant anymore loss and she'll be dead too. Grabbing a cloth she began to put pressure on the wound.

Meanwhile Carmilla was having a hard time trying to control Lexa. The smell of the blood was intoxicating her system. Without the blood she would never be satisfied. It was a feeling she was accustomed to, especially as a new vampire all your senses are heightened. 

Suddenly the newer vampire flung the other one now in desperation. Their new found speed was used as they made their way to Clarke. To her fortunes Carmilla was able to stop her. Her mind was resorting to ways to control her when the idea finally came to mind.

Holding on wasn't easy, neither were the words the followed. “Get me a stake!” Carmilla roared.

Clarke's eyes went wide when she realized the demand. The two were tousling on the ground searching for dominance over the other. Without hesitation Laura grabbed the stake to hand it over. Only Clarke was faster.

Clarke tackled Laura to the ground to prevent her from giving the stake. “I won't let you kill her.”

“Clarke trust me!” Carmilla screamed again but Clarke refused to. Despite still being angry with the vampire Laura trusted her. Which is why she continued to fight Clarke.

“Let go Clarke.”

“You can’t kill her.”

Clarke had more hand to hand combat experience able to take on the petite girl with ease. Laura wasn't going down without a fight though. Her tactics were dodge and move because there was no way in hell she was actually able to throw a punch.

On Clarke's end, she wouldn't let all this go to waste just to watch Lexa die again. If she was already alive she was going to stay alive. Even if she didn't act like Lexa now, she was going to find that woman within and bring her back to her.

The two were now on the ground with Carmilla and Lexa still struggling themselves. Clarke had her pinned to the floor hands and feet trapped beneath her. When Laura eyed the the stake on the ground she couldn't help but pull one offensive tactic. 

She head butted her friend who quickly stumbled off her in agonizing pain. Laura jumped at the opportunity as she grabbed the stake and threw it in Carmilla's direction. 

“Please Carmilla don’t!” Although Clarke began to plead for Carmilla not to kill her she watched as she rose the stake in the air.

When it came crashing down a loud scream followed from the green eyed girl who backed away from the fight. Lexa was grabbing onto the stake ready to pull it out. Then Clarke had saw what she planned.

Carmilla staked her in the leg preventing her from moving. With Lexa immobilized, Carmilla dragged the dead body of the guard to her. “Feed.” 

Immediately Lexa acted on command forgetting the fresher blood as she drank the dead blood. Carmilla turned to Clarke angrily with scratches all over her body from Lexa. She forgot grounders don't do that hygienic stuff often, hence the long nails scratches.

“Carmilla I-”

“I told you to trust me!” Carmilla yelled.

“I thought..” Clarke normally with a comeback but she couldn’t find the words. She took the criticism she deserved.

“I did what you told me to do! And then I warned you that this was not going to be the same girl. Don't let your emotions get in the way of what you have to do. Because the next time...” 

Carmilla had slowly made her over to the blonde who didn't back down from the approach. “You'll be dead.”

It was true. Clarke knew her hesitation was from fear. She was lucky Laura had stepped up to the task otherwise she could have been torn to pieces.

“Go fix your wound and find more blood for your girlfriend. Take Laura with you. The smell of human blood in this room will distract Lexa more.” 

Neither argued. Clarke had to trust the vampire with Lexa at this point. Clearly Carmilla didn't want to kill her despite having the opportunity to already do so. Additionally she could have easily left them by now yet she was still here. So with the little trust she had, Clarke left Lexa in the hands of a killer.

Once the girls were out of the room, Carmilla locked the door to turn to the newly turned vampire. With ease they had pulled the stake out unflinching from the pain. They had finished tearing up the dead body leaving blood marks dripping from her mouth. That wasn't Lexa, which surprisingly scared the older vampire.

Lexa knew right away what she had been turned into. Too many factors were running through her mind. She wasn't even sure where to begin. The blood calmed her vampire needs but it didn't sedated it. Blood seemed to be the only thing on her mind; the more of it the better.

Examining her hand she could feel a surge of power running through her. This wasn't her old body but an upgraded version. There was so many things she had yet to uncover.

Running her tongue over her lips a smile wanted to grace her lips but instantly she was reminded of what the taste meant. How could she not hate herself for now having an innate desire to kill. Her satisfaction will forever come with the pain of someone else.

How could someone do this to her? How could someone turn her into a killer? Lexa looked up to see the woman who had turned her standing there with a smirk. Oh how she wanted to wipe it off.

Without a blink Lexa used her speed so that she pinned Carmilla to a wall. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?” The words were yelled out in a cry. Green eyes were wide with fear and anger. 

“ANSWER ME!” Lexa clamored so that her voice echoed in the room. 

Carmilla remained quiet though feeling her body pushed harder to the wall. She waited until Lexa calmed down to. When she finally did she let her head fall onto her shoulder as she regained her composure. 

“What did you do?” Her voice whispered now as the tears fell from her face. To get answers she straightened up her body after backing away. Using the back of her hand she wiped away any excess to finally get the answers she deserved.

“Hello to you too Lexa.” The snarky remark caused Lexa to roll her eyes as she let go and turned to the guard she just ate.

She was disgusted with herself. How easily could she just kill one of her people? Her entire life was spent training to protect them. Now without a blink she tore them open, slaughtering them like an animal.

The human inside her wanted to repulse at the action. However, she despised herself even more when a part of her was proud of what she had done. Closing her eyes she let the taste melt inside her feeling the warmth of the blood pool in her body again, wanting to enjoy every bit of it.

She desired more, she needed more. It felt right to do this as if it were the only thing she could do. Lexa wanted to hate herself but her vampire instincts wanted to be proud of her work. There probably wasn't even a drop left within him.

“There will always be a battle within. You are going to forever fight with your vampire instincts and human ones.” Carmilla could easily detect the inner battle she was fighting with. Knowing she had the same reaction when she first killed.

“Carmilla.” Lexa whispered the words as she looked at the blood her hands were soaked with. “What have you done to me?”

“When have you ever called me Carmilla?”

Lexa turned to the woman now seated on the bed whose legs were crossed keeping that smug grin always on her face. That grin was one she would never be able to forget, it was her classic signature. Clearly she saw no big deal with the situation. “Why did you turn me?”

“You were dead.” 

“Then so be it.”

“Your girlfriend is very persuasive.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Pft you two are ridiculous, no wonder you are perfect for each other.”

Lexa only rolled her eyes knowing the bigger issue at stake. “How did Clarke even get you out?”

“She is a women of means.”

“And you let her!” Lexa moved toward her now feeling her anger boil within.

“I gave you another chance.” Carmilla responded simply but Lexa wouldn't have it.

“You knew better than anyone I would have never wanted this.”

“Stop complaining, sweetheart. Now you can live forever. Be the greatest commander that ever lived yada yada. And if you get tired we can go explore the world, see what else survived. Maybe by then these humans will finally get their lives together.” She waved it off as it were no big deal.

That was the thing with Carmilla, nothing seemed to ever have some sort of substance to her. She couldn't see the problem Lexa was facing because she didn't have to deal with it. Therefore it wasn't a problem because it wasn't her own.

“Gon jok os Karmeala, nou ething ste pleiplei.” **(For fucks sakes Carmilla, not everything is a joke)** Lexa yelled only to have her tongue bitten off.

“Its Matrina to you!” Carmilla roared back. Sure, Lexa was the Commander but she had nothing on Carmilla now. She proved her power with those words and Lexa knew better.

Lexa backed down feeling ashamed for even questioning her motives as the woman continued. “Your girlfriend gave me an opportunity. Not only to escape but to save you. I had no choice. I always keep my promises Lexa, and you know that.”

_*Flashback*_

_“Where is Ms.Karnstein?” The man shook the boy who only shrugged his shoulder. He stood in the middle of the village screaming her name, from running within his hut and back out._

_“Ms.Karnstein!” He yelled for the twentieth time with stress looming over. If she wasn't here soon she would miss it. That would be very bad._

_Another cry came from within his home. All this stress was boiling to him as he began to search every house for Ms.Karnstein. Any moment now his wife would bear their first child and she would miss it. Which is considered very bad luck._

_Just as he left the hut once more he ran into a brick wall. Well, rather a very sturdy person. To his fortunes it was the woman had been screaming all over the village for._

_“Ste ething ait?” **(Is everything alright)**_

_“Please, feel free to use english Ms.Karnstein. And well its time.”_

_Without further conversation, she strode into the room carrying her majestic aurora with her. Quickly removing the hood of her cloak off, the woman carried no shame nor too much pride as she kneeled to the floor patting the forehead of the woman with a watered cloth_

_“Fous.” (Push) Were Ms.Karnstein’s only words. The husband sat on the other side holding onto his wife's hands. He was sure it would need fixing after all the pressure it undergone._

_The midwife pleaded more for her to push. The baby was almost out now but the woman was struggling. Her cries were no doubt heard from the whole village. Except the cried of the child were only heard from the people in the room._

_Finally the child had come out in which the midwife began to clean up then swaddle the newborn. She had announced it was a girl as she handed the baby over to the mother._

_Ms.Karnstein smiled down as she watched the husband and wife take in the wonders of the child they created together. Their cries were soft and sweet a sound Ms.Karnstein enjoyed a little too much._

_With all the tragedies in the world, the welcoming of new life was a reminder of how significant their powers to create life were yet how little they were in this big world. Life was only so precious and oh how she longed for life like that again._

_Pulled from her thoughts the mother called out to her. Dragging her eyes away she remained stern as always. “Ms.Karnstein, would you like to hold her?”_

_A smile smile crept on her face as she nodded her head in one swift motion. Carefully she was passed the child into her arms in which she picked up smoothly._

_The child began to cry again so she walked her around the room to stop the cries as she hushed the child into silence. Easily she became mesmerized by the bright green eyes that stared back at her. There was hope that illuminated from the earthly eyes, a kind of hope that came along with new life._

_The rigid cold heart within her suddenly felt as if it could beat again. The child was precious and more than anything else she wanted to love the child as if it were her own. It was the first child she cared for given the circumstances they were under._

_After struggling for survival she fell into the system many of the clans setup for the vampires. In return for the protection the vampire provided to the family, they would be allowed moderate feeding on a family member. Despite refusing this sytem, her various killing sprees was creating bad blood amongst other vampires._

_It was when she met Philip in the woods one evening where he begged for protection. Indeed she provided killing the reapers who were after him. Before she knew it, his wife was pregnant and she was ordered to protect that child with her life._

_So when she looked at the pale face, green eyes she saw a bright future ahead as she was going to protect it with all her life. She could not remember the last time she had even held a child like this, but it felt right. Thirsting blood was not even in the forefront of her mind._

_When she saw the child she saw that they were going to be demanding and strong but they were also understanding and hopeful. Whoever this child grows up to be, she was already loved by many and would grab the hearts of so many more._

_“Ms.Karnstein.” Looking from the child she locked eyes with the mother who held a soft smile on her face despite the agonizing pain she had just been through._

_“Philip and I have agreed, that we want you to name our child.”_

_Ms.Karnstien’s jaw almost fell to the floor at the revelation. “That is an honor that I cannot accept.”_

_“We cannot come up with a name and after all you are the wisest of us here.”_

_“Olympia I-”_

_“Carmilla please.” It was very rare her name was used in spite of her many pleas that they call her by that. She knew the family had truly wanted her to do this but she felt terrible taking an honor like that away from Olympia, the child's mother._

_Returning her gaze to the child, she brushed whatever ever little hair that was standing up down. If this is what they wanted, then she would oblige as their wish was her command. She took a small bite from the child's neck so that she could taste a fraction of its blood._

_The taste simmered in a mouth just for second for her to know what the child was. “Black blood.” She whispered. Everyone in the room stayed silent knowing what it meant._

_That kind of blood was the rarest of them all. At the coming of age the child will be forced to Polis where when the time comes she will fight for her life and hope the spirit chooses her. This meant so much for the child as it confirmed Carmilla's earlier instincts of the green eyed beauty._

_With the heavy responsibility she began to to recount aloud a story. “Once there was a leader for the people of Macedonia. The child grew up with the wisest of people who paved a path for them to follow._

_When time approached, they were called to take upon their own kingdom. They slayed the monsters and evil in the world so that they may live in harmony with others. Which later led them to unite the surrounding kingdoms to create an empire unmatched to any in history as it spread far and wide with beauty unparallel to anything that graced the earth._

_People everywhere loved them for they were robust, wise, confident, decisive, and strong-willed. They were able to doing extraordinary things as this child will do as well bearing the same name.”_

_At this point the child of the midwife no more than the age of eight, entered the room. A smile graced their face as they watched Carmilla tell of a story. She enjoyed when the dark haired woman recounted stories, making sure she never missed one. Carmilla squatted down so that she may be eye to eye with the child._

_“She is very pretty.” The child commented as the baby smiled back with enjoyment._

_“That she is Anya.”_

_Anya nodded her head waiting for the rest of the story to be told. Carmilla stood back up to finish the tale. “The child will call me Martina.”_

_“What does that mean?” Philip asked in a soft voice._

_“Its an old phrase in Latin meaning godmother., who cares for them especially if the parents are not there. You have graced me with the honor of naming your child. In which I in turn promise to protect them with every last breathe I have.”_

_“We are very much grateful.” Olympia spoke up again with true sincerity._

_“So what's her name?” Anya questioned receiving a hush from her mother for silence._

_Carmilla smiled back down to the child wrapped up in her arms, in turn the child had smiled back._

_“Her name is Lexa.”_

_*End of Flashback*_

Lexa ran her fingers through her thick curls. It reminded her that she needed to clean up, especially with all the blood on her. That word was like a trigger in her body. It was the only thing that consumed her mind the second it had invaded.

Being brought back to the conversation she felt bad for treating her godmother in such a way. The woman after all did just bring her back to life. However, that was something she wasn't sure she wanted anymore.

Carmilla and her bickered briefly as Lexa tried to come to terms with who she was now. She wasn't sure if she could ever do it but she had to start. To her fortunes, Carmilla had not told Clarke of their relations as she wanted to be the one to tell her.

It was ironic no doubt that Clarke had managed to free the one woman who actually wanted to save her. Though Lexa was starting to learn things weren't such an accident anymore in the universe's eyes.

Letting out a loud sigh she let her back hit against the wall still trying to sort out in her mind what to do next. First she needed to talk to Titus and figure out what was going on with Arkadia. 

Following that she had to now arm her army with wooden weapons while she planned for a war with the vampires. In less than two days all vampires were about to be set free aka hell on earth. There wasn’t even time to get there and try to put another permanent spell to lock them there.

On top of all this she had to find a way to control her blood thirst as well as feeding. Then of course there was Clarke. The woman who has single handedly flipped her world upside down, literally. 

Whatever they were she wanted to make a priority but she was a chosen Commander. The spirits had chosen her again, which meant her job as Commander wasn't done yet.

Carmilla at this point had gotten down on the floor. This wasn't the first of their many talks with each other. It sure wasn't the last. Carmilla had promised her already to help her through this new stage as vampire; to mainly help control her urges.

“I was a broody teenager once. Before this post apocalyptic world I was a narcissistic a-hole who wanted nothing more to do with this world than to watch it burn. Being locked up in coffin for a couple of years can make you resent the world.”

“You got your wish.” 

“Not everything you want turns out to be what you expect it to be sweetheart.”

“So I should stop wishing?”

“You know in all my years alive I've never seen someone so willing to release hell on earth so that she could have just one more moment with a woman she never got a chance to confess her love to. Don't make her regret her wish.”

Lexa smiled knowing Carmilla was right. Clarke had just done exactly that and she was ready to face whatever consequences came with it because that who Clarke was. A life she loves is a life she would protect at all cost.

“I need to find her don't I?”

“I think your people will be okay if you have a few minutes alone with her.” With that Carmilla stood up and left the room leaving the girl to wash up and change.

By the time she had emerged from the wash she found Clarke in her room cleaning the dead man she tore apart. Despite being dead for the last few days her memories had not disappeared.

They were very intimate not so long ago. Lexa couldn't help but smile letting the memories flash through her mind. The way the woman had so easily intertwined with her own body as they danced between the sheets.

How could she forget a woman who made her feel alive? More importantly though, the question remained on where were they going now. Something had clearly been exchanged between the two and ignoring it wasn't the answer.

That wasn't their only problem. Immediately Lexa could hear her heart beating and the blood pumping through her body. It caused her mouth to water at such a marvel. The blood seemed to be calling out her name. To keep control of this desire was going to prove difficult if she wanted to be around Clarke more.

When Clarke looked up she had realized Lexa was starring. She jumped to her feet feeling the tension in the room. Lexa had changed to dark pants and a tee. To her surprise it was the most casual, simplest she had ever seen the woman in. 

The blood had been wiped from her hands revealing a body looking like the Lexa before her death. Wasn’t it crazy how just a few hours ago she was dead yet it felt like ages ago she watched her slipped away from her hands? Despite all these long times passing her moments with the Commander always seemed to flee too soon.

Catching glimpse of Lexa licking her lips, she was reminded of why she came in. “Laura and I have come up with a plan to feed you and Carmilla until we can figure something more convenient.” 

Clarke acted before her relations with Lexa. She needed to remain professional and focused, there was never any time for distractions. Whatever was going on between them was a distraction. Without even giving her a second look she walked passed her to clean her hands. 

Lexa remained quiet though as she watched the girl move about the room with her intent green eyes. It worried Clarke that a possible thought in her mind was wanting to eat her alive but how could she blame her. 

How wrong she was. Lexa could smell the blood easily but when she made eye contact with the woman that fear of desire to tear her apart vanished. It was as if she had never been turned because something about those blue eyes brought out the person inside she caged up.

Still not receiving a reaction from Lexa, Clarke continued with other problems. “I have briefly talked to Titus, he says things have seemed to calm down with our people. I am hoping when I return my mother has overthrown Pike and we can make amends from there.”

Lexa stepped closer and closer with every word falling from the blonde’s mouth. Her lips were moving but the words were not registering in her head. Of course Clarke’s first reaction was to draw back, yet she chose to keep her feet planted.

Ignoring the meticulous eyes on her she continued with Lexa unhalting in her movements. “We then need to focus on how we can control the vamp…”

Clarke’s train of thought disappeared as now Lexa was just inches from her face allowing her hot breathe to send shivers down her body. It was then she realized Lexa was clearly not paying attention to anything she was saying. 

Was this the part where she gets eaten alive? Maybe this was Lexa’s revenge for turning her into a monster. How romanticly grotesque their story was going to end. Clarke brings her back to life only to be eaten out of revenge and spite for what she had done.

Ironically though Lexa was not thinking of red blood at all. Her mind had drifted into the pleasures her body had experienced just moments before she was shot. The blissed atmosphere that encompassed her being made her feel...Dare she say it? 

No. There could not be those words mentioned aloud nor run through her mind despite what her heart screamed. How dangerously selfish it was for to even feel that way. It only put Clarke in further harm’s way.

Finally Lexa was the one to break the silence with words rather than her actions. “Shall we address what has occurred?”

Immediately the words registered in Clarke’s mind not needing further explanation of what the woman was talking about. The lack of understanding was not the problem, it was actually addressing it. Couldn’t they just ignore it? Because that was what Clarke was going to attempt to do.

Brushing right past the girl she went to finish cleaning up the blood stains. “I don’t understand.”

“Ignorance doesn't suit you well.” Sighing, she knew Lexa was right. 

“What do we talk about then?” Lexa made her way over now speaking the words Clarke feared the most.

“After my death you run back to your people only to take another innocent woman with you to a location that many warned not to enter. Yet you thought it was a good idea to continue risking your life in which you furthermore thought it was okay to break a spell that was put to protect my people. After escaping one of the oldest and strongest vampire alive.”

Anger was clearly poured all over her words. “Now you have let loose merciless vampires who seek revenge on my people. Then you take a blood sucker with you just so that you could try in hopes, in hopes with no assurance, that I will come back to life. As well as turning me into my own enemy, Clarke.”

Fuck. That didn’t sound good at all when she put it that way. If she wasn’t about to get eaten then she was definitely ruined any future truce between the grounders and the sky people. The last thing she expected to occur happened. “And you did it all for me.”

Without waiting for confirmation Lexa cupped her face planting a delicate kiss on her lips. There was no rush barely even passion but rather an entailment of gratitude and happiness. When Lexa pulled away she let her thumb stroke her cheek in which Clarke leaned into.

“I don't understand.” She whispered.

“No one has ever gone through so much trouble for me Clarke.”

They stayed like that for a short while trying to enjoy the other's company with the little time they had left. Clarke expected her to go crazy and lose it but she kept her cool.

Lexa just stared into the blue eyes missing how much they shone brightly back at her. They were filled with exhaustion and sorrow. Lexa was born into the role but she knew Clarke never asked for this kind of responsibility. What amazed her more was that not once did she ever complain about it.

“You know we have much to discuss between us right?”

“I know but we have bigger issues right now Lexa.”

“Understandable but before we discuss them can you promise me one thing.”

“Anything.”

Little did either know that the promise would come back to haunt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how are you feeling? im open ears let me know what you are hoping for!! enjoy some clexa


	8. Stories Can Reveal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, here is an early Happy Thanksgiving gift! I'll post again when school is over and finals are kicking my ass, till then enjoy! And thank you to my dedicated readers this chapter is for y'all

That was the third time Carmilla had checked the tower. Groaning loudly she slammed her fist against the wall. The pouring rain was blocking all her senses, preventing her from finding the brunette. 

 

Everytime she smelled it was like air freshener being shot up her nose, overwhelming and nauseating. When she tried to use her hearing, the so called small droplets from the sky were like bullets being shot at her. 

 

Closing her eyes she attempted again to hear for her soft voice or even just a heartbeat. Nothing. Hyped senses were overrated sometimes. 

 

Whatever issues Clarke and Lexa were figuring out, she decided to let the two sort their emotions out before addressing some larger issues at hand. This gave her an opportunity to find the stubborn brown eyed girl. 

 

It seemed as if she had been done exerting anger towards her now but shifted to indifference. That was a lot worse though. No emotion was scarier than emotion. She was fearful she turned off a switch within herself. 

 

To turn off emotion like that was unhealthy. In her lifetime there were a few people she had seen who chose to just turn off their emotions. If it were off too long there was a risk that it could never be turned back on which was even worse.

 

When it’s off you become an empty shell, just a body attempting to continue through life normally. It led to only radical behavior that was looked unfavorably upon. That's what Laura was becoming. Who knew what behavior could emerge from the small girl.

 

Finally she chose to check outside despite the rain. The ground was muddy getting all over her clothing. Briefly she appreciated being locked in that castle, it was the last strip of the world before. 

 

In attempt from getting muddier, she tip toed around scanning the woods for a small brunette. God, the things she is doing to take care of this girl was uncharacteristic. Blame was best put on hurting the girl in the castle. After curing the guilt Carmilla decided going into the woods would be better.

 

Soon she found Laura. It took a while walking through the woods but there Laura was with knees to her chest staring blankly at the ground.

 

There was no care for the water coming down and crashing against her skin. She didn't bother to cover up besides her arm that was put into a sling. It appeared Clarke took care of her wounds when she talked to Lexa.

 

It was the quietness that emitted from the brown haired girl that made her worry. Clearly Laura was trying to turn off her emotions letting herself be alone with her thoughts.

 

Carmilla attempting to cooly walk in front of her despite the worry expression on her face. Laura didn't move, not even flinching. She was still receiving the silent treatment. The empty response informed the vampire that the girl wasn't seeking conversation or a lecture but just company.

 

So she sat next to her with the hood of the cloak covering her head. The water fell from Laura's face dripping to the ground. It was the epitome of sadness with the look on her face causing her pain to just stare.

 

There was a poetic element to the girl. A loneliness entrapping her into the hell of depression. Carmilla didn't need to see her eyes to know the kaleidoscope of emotions were circulating through to attempt to find the right words for her current feelings.

 

Now the light pitter patter sound echoed in the trees. The silence between the two allowed the sounds and her own thoughts amplify in her head. Carmilla couldn't help but become fearful hearing her own thoughts quickly consume her mind.

 

She tried to distract herself with what Laura could possibly be thinking. Something had happened at the castle but it didn't have to do with her because Laura would have pushed her away already.

 

However the main concern that kept creeping in her head was the fact that girl was going to get sick. Laura wasn't going to move sitting in her wet clothes.

 

Carmilla decided to do something risky. With Laura still unmoving she sat behind her letting her legs on each side of Laura's body. Cautiously, Carmilla scooted closer so that her front was to the brunette’s back. 

 

Immediately Laura tensed up at the action. They were unbelievably close now sending her body and mind back into reality and away from her thoughts.

 

Carmilla then wrapped them with her cloak shielding her from the wet rain. This was done with much caution for her hands rested on Laura's. The contact made her tense further.

 

It was a bad a idea, she kept telling herself. Laura was still upset her why would she even make this move. The silence was so confusing to the vampire. Second after second she questioned her action. All she hoped was to make the situation better.

 

Well, she did. Laura slowly began to untense then lean into Carmilla snuggling as best as she could for a comfortable position. The smile that crossed her face grew wider at the victory.

 

It got quiet again but the shivering Laura had been doing went down. Night had completely fallen allowing the stars to slowly shine through.

 

Looking down at Laura, she noticed that her eyes were enchanted by the stars as well. “Do you know what constellation that is?”

 

“Lyra.” She immediately answered without hesitation.

 

“How do you know?”

 

“I lived in space all my life.” Oh right, come on Carmilla keep up.

 

“Do you know about its story?”

 

“It's a small constellation but has Vega, the second brightest star in the Northern sky.From Earth, it is prominently seen in the northern sky during the Northern Hemisphere's summer and parts are visible all year round. Around 7.7 parsecs away is-”

 

“I mean do you know the Greek story of the constellation, not to show off.” The brunette smirked knowingly she had attempted to prove her extensive knowledge on the sky.

 

“There's a story?”

 

“Ah yes every constellation has a story.” It fell silent for a moment. Laura was having an inner dialogue. She didn’t want to continue the conversation but curiosity got the best of her. 

 

“Would you tell me the story?” Carmilla grinned widely at the success.

 

“Anything to deepen your knowledge nerd.”

 

“Hey!” She banged on Carmilla's chest a for the name calling but unadmittedly like the playfulness.

 

“Alright, alright so aggressive for a tiny person.” Receiving a hopefully jokeful glare now she knew it was best to just tell the story.

 

“So lyra represents the lyre played by Orpheus, musician of the Argonauts and son of Apollo and the muse Calliope.” 

 

Carmilla pointed out where the shape of the lyre using her finger to trace it out. It earned her an oh from Laura who could see it now.

 

“The lyre was designed by Hermes and gifted to Apollo as the first lyre. It was then given to Orpheus who played the lyre so beautifully that people fell in love, the trees swayed to its melody, beasts stopped to listen, even inanimate objects became enchanted.

 

One day he fell deeply in love with the nymph, Eurydice. Their love was one of beauty and passion. For each had found the missing piece inside. They got married but their honeymoon love was tragically cut short. Shepherd Aristaeus became enamored by Eurydice’s beauty after she accidentally wandered into his fields one evening.

 

He tried to make her stay but she fled. It was then as she ran through the tall grass that the snake bit caught her leg. The serpent's poison coursed through her body before taking her life. A devastated Orpheus couldn't let their lover go, so he travelled to the underworld to save her.

 

“Sounds like someone we know.” Laura mumbled into Carmilla's chest. An unknown laughter came out.

 

Carmilla couldn't believe she had said that let alone actually genuinely laugh. Laura had made a joke and it was a damn good one too. It only motivated her more to finish the story knowing there was still emotion within the girl.

 

“Just listen cupcake.” In response Laura snuggled closer feeling colder than before. Carmilla was unaware that her smile could get any wider than it just did. So she rested her chin on her head before continuing.

 

“Favorably for Orpheus, Pluto and Persephone were enchanted by the rhythm of the plucked strings just like everyone else. He became fortunate enough to be granted permission to take Eurydice back home.

 

Metamorphoses says they called Eurydice. She was among the ghosts who had but newly come, and walked slowly because of her injury. Thracian Orpheus received her, but on condition that he must not look back until he had emerged from the valleys of Avernus or else the gift he had been given would be taken from him. 

Up the sloping path, through the mute silence they made their way, up the steep dark track, wrapped in impenetrable gloom, till they had almost reached the surface of the earth. Here, anxious in case his wife's strength be failing and eager to see her, the lover looked behind him, and straightaway Eurydice slipped back into the depths. 

 

Orpheus stretched out his arms, straining to clasp her and be clasped; but the hapless man touched nothing but yielding air. Eurydice, dying now a second time, uttered no complaint against her husband. What was there to complain of, that she had been loved? With a last farewell which scarcely reached his ears, she fell back again into the same place from which she had come.”

 

“She died again!” Laura yelped in her ears causing her some pain.

 

“Easy sweetheart the story isn't over.” Carmilla's grip got tighter when Laura grumbled incoherent words in annoyance.

 

“As I was saying, Ovid tells that Orpheus fell into a deepened state of sadness having lost his lover a second time. Women attempted to lure him back into love but he refused each offer. The broken heart played the lyre in reflection to his soul drowning out the cries of saddened women.

 

Soon it became unbearable over the cries and wailing rocks that were aimed at him. The women dismembered his body, throwing his head into Hebrus. The Muses gathered his remains to bury him. Orpheus went down to the underworld where he was reunited with Eurydice. His lyra was casted by Jupiter into the sky to make that constellation.”

 

Laura looked up taking in the story and the stars that laid out above them. “So what's the moral of the story?”

 

“Whatever you want it to be.”

 

“Damn Greeks.”

 

“The Greeks were some of the smartest people around.”

 

“And the most confusing. How could Orpheus let himself basically die of a broken heart.”

 

“Sometimes it's hard to move on when you've tasted the peak of life.”

 

“Have you tasted it?” For a moment the thought pondered in her mind.

 

Scrummaging through years of memory there was one that came to mind who changed her life forever. The thought of her made Carmilla smile. That moment in time she swore to never allow emotions control her life the way it did.

 

Only problem was when Lexa was born a part of her cracked open. The worse part was Laura actually had a chance to push through that whole. As the memory faded from her mind so did the smile.

 

“What was her name?” Carmilla looked down to see the brown eyes staring up back at her. Clearly her memories were painted on her face.

 

“Elise.”

 

“She made a pessimist actually enjoy the world?” Carmilla chuckled at the accuracy.

 

“She was special cupcake. We were always on the run making life abide by our rules for once. It was a freedom I had yet to discover.”

 

“She died didn't she?”

 

A sigh escaped her lips. “Murdered. Turns out you can never control life, its oppression is always at bay waiting to pull in. When it does it you come to the realization you were always its submissive.”

 

“Sounds tragic.” Laura let out with a yawn.

 

“Time to go inside?” There was hesitant at first but the cold was getting to her. A cough was being released every few minutes at this point. The vampire cursed at herself for allowing her to sit in wet clothes.

 

Laura finally nodded slowly untangling herself from the cloak. “Ugh I need I'm all wet.”

 

“There are more than one way for you to ask for my assistance in undressing you cupcake.” With a flirtatious wink she left Laura with her jaw agape. This girl was truly doing a number on her.

 

\--------  
Clarke, Lexa, Carmilla, and Laura spent the morning trying to come up with the best plan to handle the vampires that were about to be let loose. It did not go so well at first, since none of their opinions could match.

 

Lexa suggested they get rid of the vampires by placing an army outside the castle and killing anyone who walks out.

 

“Are you crazy! That's my family, I won't let you do that.” Carmilla got furious despite being annoying and bitter family is family and you can't just turn your back on them.

 

Clarke offered they just trap them again so that they couldn’t harm more people after all they ironically needed them to survive so that they could too. 

 

“We can’t by the time we get there the curse would have been broken and they would all be free.” Lexa ruled it out right away knowing another curse would be useless. 

 

Poor innocent Laura suggested that they all just reasonably sit down and talk out the deeper issues at hand. “Something deeper is going on in your mother's head. If we just calmly and rationally get to the root of the problem we could avoid all disaster.”

 

That one was quickly piled on the bad ideas. The discussions kept going as it seemed no one could agree on a plan that pleased everyone. Unfortunately they came to one conclusion that this displeased everyone. Each one looked at the other with the same looming thought over their heads.

 

“We are going to war.” Laura spoke aloud the thoughts that were running through everyone's mind. If they couldn't prevent or stop the vampires they were going to come back for revenge.

 

“I have to get my people ready.” Clarke stood up immediately knowing she needed to leave to Camp Arkadia now.

 

“You're people don't stand a chance.” Carmilla laughed as she picked at her nails to clean them off. Gosh did she miss a good shower. 

 

“My people are fighters.”

 

“They are naive to what they are up against. Your bullets, tasers, and bombs stand no chance now.” It was clear Carmilla only saw this as joke to her but Clarke took it very personally.

 

“This war will be useless. We need a new plan.”

 

“You’re right Carmilla we do need a better plan.”

 

“Finally something we agree on.” When Carmilla looked up she was faced with a stake to her chest.

 

Since Clarke now carried one on her all the time, she took the opportunity to put her opponent on her toes. Both Lexa and Laura stood up now in anticipation of what is next.

 

“What are you insinuating Clarke?”

 

“You're one of them. How do we know where your loyalty lies? How do we know you won't reveal our plans to them? We get rid of you now. One less vampire to worry about.”

 

“Clarke.” Lexa growled but it wasn't enough to rattle the blonde. The stake was starting to seep past her shirt as she pressed some pressure.

 

“We have bigger issues to worry about here Blondie.”

 

“You are an issue. Every plan we have come up with you push aside.”

 

“I have people to protect just like you.” She spat but it didn't phase Clarke. 

 

Carmilla looked towards Lexa in plead as Clarke pushed further now causing her skin to bleed. “Tell her or I will.”

 

Clarke didn't listen to her words as she pulled the stake out and stabbed directly in her thighs causing Carmilla to cry out in pain.

 

“Give me one good reason not to kill you.” The tension in the room could be cut with a knife. It seemed no one was safe anymore as it was clear peace was not existent amongst the group of leaders.

 

Carmilla was in pain trying to fight off her urges to tell the truth. There was no reason for Clarke to not be in suspicion as she would have done the same in her shoes. However, her alliance aligned with one person and whatever desires she had, needed to be pushed aside for that one person. It was their wish therefore her command.

 

Clarke was about to perform the same action only this time to the heart. Emotions were driving her actions now but she couldn't help it. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or food but paranoia was getting the best of her. Just before she could move any further though Lexa spoke up again.

 

“Gon em ste seingeda.” Clarke paused immediately at the words letting them translate in her head. Lexa made it easier for her though as she repeated, “She is my family.”

 

“Impossible. Just because she turned you doesn't mean...” Looking at Lexa hurt because she could see the truth behind it. She wasn't lying. Immediately she backed away shaking her head in confusion.

 

“Do you have some sort of mind control as vampire too? I wouldn't be surprised there is a lot you haven't told us.” Clarke spoke up again feeling frustration within.

“Got some real nerves blondie.”

 

Before Clarke could respond Lexa stepped in gripping onto her shoulder. “Stop Clarke. It's the truth, Carmilla is my family.”

 

Sitting Clarke and Laura down they began to explain that they had a protecting-feeding system. If the vampire protected their family they would be allowed to feed off them. The space girls argued that they were supposed to offer twenty people to Mother, the head of all vampires.

 

Carmilla began to go into depth explaining those people were only for mother and her right hand people. Many vampires didn't agree with it which is how the other system developed. However, Carmilla was different. 

 

She followed her mother's ways until guilt consumed her. So she fled the castle into the woods to live on her own. Hunger got the best of her, leading her to begin to feed to kill. Her control for blood became weak, allowing her to feed until they had died.

 

It caused her to create bad blood with other vampires who were seeing the people they protect die. Unable to continue what she was doing she decided to follow along with the system which is how she met Lexa’s father.

 

By this time Clarke had visibly relaxed knowing now why Carmilla wanted to stay with them the entire time and to save Lexa. She had an obligation to the commander long before any of this. 

 

Carmilla continued to explain that many of the grounders and vampires lived in peace together. However, it was the Commander and Mother who sought dominance over the other creating unnecessary tensions.

 

As well, Mother keeping all these people alive and creating a community underneath the castle still puzzled Carmilla.

 

“What I don't understand is why Mother never killed those people. She would feed off them but never kill.”

 

“Maybe your mother is a good person.” Laura offered but Lexa and Carmilla laughed at such a possibility.

 

“The woman doesn't have a good bone in her body, Laura.”

 

“She did the same thing before earth went to shambles. Only it was four people every few months.” Rummaging through memory her mother did collect people but she wasn’t sure what for. 

 

“Is it possible she is planning something?” Clarke suggested.

 

“Not that I know of. I mean I was her right hand for years until I left Silas.”

 

It was silent for a moment as they tried to understand why her mother chose to do this. Human life was rare now, was she trying to preserve it for herself? 

 

“Gottskak-” Everyone’s eyes shot towards Lexa in confusion, even Carmilla did not know what she was speaking of. 

 

“The story you told me as a child.” Lexa tried to get Carmilla to remember but it wasn't jogging her memory.

 

“Gottskalk Nikulausson.” Laura spoke up.

 

“Yes that's it! Wait how do you know that?” Laura moved from her seat to get something from her bag. From the bag came out a book brought from the library, a book Carmilla recognized immediately.”

 

“Cupcake, I swear to god!” Carmilla had to pinch her nose to stop the headache that was waiting to come. 

 

“You talked about it in your journal.”

 

“We really need to have a discussion on you invading my privacy.”

 

“Don't leave it in the library where anyone can read it.” Laura stuck out her tongue before flipping through pages.

 

“You mentioned he was a Icelandic bishop who wrote the uh…” The page finally appeared to provide the information needed.

 

“Rauoskinna. It's a book of black magic that was buried with Nikulausson. Oh no.”

 

“What?” Clarke stepped forward to get a look at the book. 

 

“The spells could control the devil.”

 

“It's a story Mother used to tell me to scare me.” In attempt to explain, Carmilla only saw it for what it is, a tale.

 

“Listen I thought vampires were a myth but sure enough here you are.” Offering a gracious smug look, she grabbed her diary out of her had away from preying eyes.

 

“Even if mother was looking for this book, then why is she keeping all these humans.”

 

“Maybe she already has the book and the spell required people?”

 

Sure Laura's hypothesis was possible but it didn't explain why she had been doing it long before the radiation terminated most of life. The mother of all vampires had something dangerous up her sleeve and only time could reveal the answer.

 

“We don't have much time at this point. I have to go back to camp.” Clarke broke the silence as she began to make her way towards the doorway. Explanation or not there was still other resources, also known as Raven Reyes, they could tap into. It was time to use it.

 

“It's time to leave.” Just as she reached the door handle she was suddenly stopped.

 

“No.” Clarke looked up to see Lexa at the door. Without a doubt she was confused as to the harshness in her voice. “You cannot leave.”

 

“I have to. Excuse me but my people need me.” Clarke made a move towards the door again but Lexa blocked her entrance.

 

“I forbid it.”

 

“You what?” The words came out in disbelief that Lexa actually talked to her like that. “Whether you like it or not I am leaving to camp. Now move before I find other means.”

 

Something clicked in Lexa because this was not her, this was Heda. “I am your Commander and you are under my coalition. Whether YOU like it or not you must follow my orders. Neither Laura or you will leave this tower.”

 

“You can't make me.” Trembling now in uncertainty Clarke was struggling to fight back. What had gotten into her?

 

“I will put a guard on you. Any attempt for you to leave I will have you locked up. For your sake do not test me, Clarke.”

 

With that Lexa left the room leaving everyone in shocked and confused.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy this story and let me know what you are thinking!
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta reader and friend Lindsgay. If you are a single girl hit her up, if not follow her on twitter she's great!


End file.
